A Different Kind of Verde
by Megurashi Mono
Summary: KHR DRABBLLES, a somewhat self insert verde. Verde is him and he is Verde. They were different but the same. Misundertandings always happened. The mental damage, traumas and disasters are Verde's fault! Why are you chasing him right now! The Arcobaleno's Reborn, Lal Mirch, Collonello, Viper and Even Fon wants him dead. Chris can only think that skull is more suitable on this Role.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**a/n: KHR Drabbles, A somewhat confusing self insert reincarnated character situation.**

**warnings: english isn't my first language nor my second. expect wrong grammars, spellings and typos. OOC characters and the general weirdness of the plot situation.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Accidents lead to discovery**

* * *

He opened his eyes with a blurry vision. Smells of smokes, chemicals and blood assaulted his nose. Gradually his vision become a little bit better and he saw the broken fragments of glasses. He rubbed his forehead as he was still suffering from a major massive headache. He look around and clicked his tongue in annoyance. Great, he thought sarcastically. His lab, his precious lab was ruined. A lot of broken things was scattered. It would take a lot of time to clean this mess. But first, he rummage through his stuff and manage to find his round glasses, broken beyond repair.

This event was unexpected. He, the recently rising scientist who was starting to make his name known these recent years has made a mistake. He thought of his times as a child, his lips quirked up in a cold smile. He has also manage to make a lot of errors in his experiment. What a lovely innocent years, he thought. But now, for him, It was unacceptable.

He brought his hands in front of his vision. Bruise and a bit Bloodied. He smiled. Maybe he can accept some mistakes. After all he would do anything for Science. He look at the broken shards of glasses on his equipments. They were showing his Reflection. White lab clothes with traces of dirt and blood. His green hair was very unkempt and his black eyes was showing traces of bags underneath them. The glasses showed his reflection making a very large and wide smile. His eyes has a manic and crazy glint at them. Now, he looks like a crazy psychotic mad scientist. He doesn't care. It was alright to make a few mistakes. Accidents often led to new discoveries after all.

He started laughing. He was very thankful that this accident has happened.

An 18 years old High School Student. Average in Physical and Intelligence. Bland face, It wasn't ugly or Attractive. Messy black hair, Soft Black eyes and a somewhat pale skin. The third child of the family. He has a doting parents. Through they doesn't know that he was sometimes bullied at School. He was not talkative, a person with few words. He was introverted, shy and socially awkward. Through he was like that, he has some friends. Four friends, that has similar hobbies and personality like him. You can say that his social life isn't really considered zero. The way he died was a bit interesting. He had been made a hostage by a robber on a shopping mall. It wasn't a gun being shot on his body. He was a timid and cowardly person. Always been easily frightened and avert from watching scary movies. It wasn't a surprise that his mind can't take the stress of being used as a hostage. His heart beat rapidly and died at fright at the age of 18 years old.

Verde laughed showing his amusement and excitement. A maniacal and amused laughter. Now he can say that he has confirmed one of the questionable theories of Humanity. Through he doesn't have any plan on revealing this discovery. It would only be his and him alone. On the reflection, a crazy and excited smile was shown on his face.

" Albert Christopher William Hall Meadows.. "

It was quite a lengthy name. Verde rubbed his hand on his dirty and bloodstained lab clothes. He grimaced at the pain. In the moment he wouldn't care for the pain and infection. He has a priority. On the reflection, Verde was offering his hand.

" Let's work together for Science. Our days would be..."

His cold and sharp black eyes softened and became gentle.

" Very interesting... I am looking forward to the days that I would spent my time experimenting and discovering together. "

Black eyes started leaking tears after he said those words.

" Hmm..An interesting discovery. I never thought that having contradicting personalities would lead to a dissociative identity disorder. "

Verde started to look for a pen and paper. He needed to start this new project and list out the things that he would discover. Tears was still leaking out on his eyes as he envisioned an image of a black haired youth lying on a table and him experimenting the said person.

* * *

an: how was the story? is this okay? suggestions and reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**Chapter 2: Similarities and Observation**

* * *

3 days later, his lab was still messy and disorganized. Well, it was better than a ruined lab, he thought. Verde need to thank those useful people. He sat on the black chair and look at the mirror. He smiled, on the reflection the figure shuddered a bit. The mirror and the black chair we're a new additions to his lab among his new equipments. He adjusted his round glasses and after that took the pen and notebook on the table.

Verde learned some interesting discoveries. That world appeared to be a similar yet a bit different. A parallel world that was advanced for 48 years. He was satisfied from what he discovered from the memories. Through he was displeased when the black haired youth didn't really study seriously. His memories were disorganized and jumbled. It would take a lot of time for him to organize and arrange them in a proper order. What is useful and useless. He also need to put those nearly forgotten memories that was buried deep within the youth's subconscious. Verde hopes that he can still find some useful information from them.

He also found it unacceptable that the black haired youth was averaged. Verde ignored the frightened whimper within his subconscious. He refused to acknowledge that he was average in his past life.

He frowned when he remembered something. Right, he still have some negotiation with some unpleasant people. His right hand started releasing green flames. It was strange, since it was Crackling and Zapping like an electricity. Verde didn't find it odd. He was used to this phenomenon for 7 years. He found his reaction seven years ago disdainful when he remembered them sometimes. He was shrieking and panicking like some teenage girl or an idiot. Not one of his best moments, he thought.

Within his subconscious, a frightened and startled reaction was what he got. He ignored the reaction in favor of answering the call from his phone. It was due to the fact of what kind of character was the black haired youth. Easily frightened and socially awkward. It was expected for him to have that kind of reaction. Verde discovered that the black haired youth's world didn't have any supernatural abilities happening around them.

Maybe if he just didn't ignored the reaction, Verde would discover already one of the world's craziness that was thrown on him. It's a pity that he was busy answering some of his slight associates in this uncharted territories. For the seven years, Verde still find the Mafia displeasing. It wasn't due to the fact that he was a Moral and Law abiding person. He doesn't want to be disturbed when he was busy conducting his experiments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**Chapter 3: Self Discovery**

* * *

Verde has been busy these seven months. He spent most of his time buried in his Lab. At most he would spend his time researching for two to five months and spend a one month break. Then he would return to his lab and repeat the cycle. The time he spent on his lab lengthened.

Verde discovered new things about himself. He suddenly found that he developed some aversion towards the People. He didn't like having a dirty appearance. Touching and shaking hands is unacceptable. He can't stay for a Hunger Strike on more than four days even with his Lightning Flames activated.

Verde was displeased and annoyed. He decided that he needed to take a break. He need to take his time to relax and release his stress. Away from the Mafia business and those unacceptable self discoveries. In the end, for some reason Verde can't really explain how he ended up in front of a shopping mall with people staring at him. Wearing his lab clothes, a bit stained and dusty. White shirt underneath them. Brown pants and black shoes. It must be his height, that's why they are staring at him. His entrance to the shopping mall was meet with the Guard verifying his Identity and Inspections. When it came to the groping part, he flashed a cold glare. The Guard stopped after that and let him in.

Verde found himself in the men's clothes department. New white lab clothes, black pants, white shirt long sleeves, scarfs, gloves, mittens, brown coats, black boots and other clothes and accessories that would mostly cover his body. That day he ended up going back to his house with a lot of things. He was exhausted. It was unacceptable that his body was tired. Verde was not amused by his condition. He glared at the fluffy teddy bear and novels that he was holding tightly. On his back, Verde's unfortunate Mafia associates was scared by his glare. It was also unbelievable. They must be in an illusion, it was ridiculous that this fearsome scientist Verde would call them only to end up carrying his shopping bags. The fact that he was holding a fluffy teddy bear only further cemented their determination. They are trapped in a Mist Flames User's illusion. It was their conclusion and it was final. They would hunt down the said Mist User later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano.**

**Chapter 4: Cake**

* * *

Verde was staring in front of a mirror. On the reflection, there he was sitting on the chair while his hands was holding a knife and a fork. In his front was a table and a cake. A layered strawberry, chocolate, cheesecake, mocha cake. He doesn't know if their taste would blend well together. How can he eat this whole cake?

He shook his head. Gritting his teeth and glaring at his reflection, why does he have a cake in a table in the first place? He have no time for this inane stuff, he still needs to conduct some experiments. The Calendar was showing the date today. Second of May, Year 1971. Verde was now 27 years old. He doesn't care but he look at the tears gathering on his black eyes. Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and his friends. He miss them so much. His grip on the knife and fork clenched and he decided to eat the cake. Other than the chair that he was currently feeling comfortable and the Chair opposite him with the Mirror showing his Reflection, There were a total of Eight chairs.

The cake was sweet and delicious. There were tears leaking out on his eyes. The sooner he finish eating the cake the sooner he can start his experiments.

The figure on the reflection smiled, showing his delight on eating a delicious cake. It was maybe a coincidence that it happened that his birthday was in May 2. Verde would search for the truth and find the answer.

Reincarnation, He would unravel the mystery and phenomenon behind them. It would be his and him alone. His accomplishment. They would unravel it together. Verde would become a Legend and his accomplishment in Science wouldn't be matched forever.

If Verde ended up in the Bathroom that night. No, It has never happened.

He would never eat the whole cake and ended up with stomachache.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**Chapter 5: Changes**

* * *

Year 1972 of February. In his Lab, Verde was staring at his dissection table with Apathetic eyes. His gaze held no emotion at the dissection table having a Cold Corpse. A frightened whimper on his subconscious. Verde was annoyed. Was he not satisfied with the Changes?

When conducting experiments, he couldn't stop but find his hands shaking. Staring at the eyes of those Sinful Criminals and Mafias. They were frightened. Sometimes there would be ones who would condemn him to Death or Glaring at him with Hatred. Those situations rarely happens. Usually it would be plead begging for mercy and cry for their family. Their life would end in the Dissection table and his Bloodied hands.

It was for science. But in recent years Verde can't stop the tears leaking out on his eyes, the nausea and vomiting, the pain on his chest, the hoarse and broken cry that would escape on his throat and his body trembling.

In the end, he contacted his useful Mafia Associates to bring corpses to him everytime that he need to conduct some discoveries on human anatomy.

Disgusting. Verde found his former self compassion and morals unpleasant and disgusting. It would become an obstacle on his pursuit to the Ultimate truth and Science. But then Verde's smile on the mirror become more gentle.

" As long as you will cooperate, It would be fine. "

Verde noticed that he can't retrieve and see some memories. He wanted to know everything. He dislike obstacles. He would do everything for Science.

" Albert Christopher William Hall Meadows, I would change my experiments to those willing donors for science. "

A sudden pain on his head. Memories of that world Studies, Discoveries and Technology Innovations has made way on his head. Verde was annoyed. In the end, he discovered that he was purposely deceive by those jumbo mumbo disorganized memories. He found out that Albert Chris can be tricky and vindictive if necessary.

His reflection's smile on the mirror widen. His black eyes beneath the bespectacled glasses with hint of excitement and happiness.

" You would be always my precious subject. "

Verde ignored the frightened whimper and sobbing mess on his subconscious. He started writing those useful information on those paper that he could find scattered on his lab. It was a delightful experience writing the discoveries that humanity has made so far.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**Chapter 6: Recluse**

* * *

If there are words that can perfectly describe Verde, It would be Da Vinci's Reincarnation. A genius and Prodigy. His inventions was well known and sought after by the Mafia. A great scientist, his knowledge and pursuit for science was well known.

Many people want to meet Verde and Form Connections to him. It's a pity that there's only a handful of people who managed to meet him face to face. The Former and the Latter. The Former was now dead. Died from the Scientist Gruesome and Unmerciful Experiments. The latter was those powerful Mafia Bosses and his Associates. Only a handful amount of people has manage to saw his face. Through in recent years, traces of Verde is gone in the World.

He refused to meet his business partners. His Mafia Associates would be the one doing the exchange instead of him. They would refuse to answer anything except telling them that Verde was busy conducting his experiments. When talking about Verde, the quiver and shaking of their voice would be notice. They sound more fearful of him now. As if they are in a verge of freaking out or going crazy.

The only conclusion that they could come of was something insidious or awful experience has happened to them. Verde Mafia Associates can be considered his Assistants, Servants, Informants, Negotiators and Lackeys. There is nothing good with being associated with Verde as Mafia Associates. They are errand boys. These recent years, they are subjected to many mentally traumatic experiences that they wouldn't manage to get rid in their life. The only thing that they are thankful was the payment. Verde was as generous as always when it comes to Money. It may have do due to the fact of buying strange things for him. They would never reveal this secret to others. Their life was on his hands, Literally. Specifically speaking, It was on the Remote Controller that he was holding right now.

" I don't see any errors on this new project, Good. "

" Verde-sama? "

One of the Unfortunate servants has asked. The others lack the courage to do so.

" What is it? "

" Can you remove the collars now? "

Cold black eyes was staring at them. He was casually caressing the Remote control. One push and their life would end. A smile lifted out on the face of the Scientist.

" I found the function of you dying in different possible deaths aesthetically interesting. If you find yourself in trouble and want to die, you can find me as always. "

The sound of the door shutting in his face, Verde was now back experimenting on his lab. The Unfortunate Lackey look at his comrade in arms and found the others have fainted in fright.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**Chapter 7: He**

* * *

It was Verde's mistake that it happened. An accident of explosions, pain and smokes. Lots of memories resurfacing on Verde's mind. In the end, he appeared.

Verde is him and he is Verde. They were One but different components. He was the Past and Verde was the Present. When combined, It would be Volatile and Disordered.

Verde found the whole matter of Reincarnation fascinating. A new mystery that he needed to explore. Grasp the Knowledge and Unravel the Concept. For him It was surprising to find that it really exist. It was definitely some Higher Being than Humans machinations.

Verde found his belief ridiculous. He also found Verde's fascination and belief toward Science an entire situation of Madness. They were one and the same but entirely different. They wouldn't go well together. Can't be United and Combined. That's may be why he was existing right now. Verde rejected him and he rejected Verde. They are negating each other like some Magnet.

Verde find his character annoying. His opinion of him was low. If it would be in the Rating of 1 to 10, the result would be 3. He was easily frightened and cowardly, - 5. He wondered why the deduction is so big. He only got the image of him dying in fright. It was unfair. He wanted to Sulk in the Corner and don't talk to Verde but it was impossible. His Morals, Compassion, Hobbies and Filial love was -10 points. The Knowledge, History, Technological Innovations and Discoveries in his World are worth 18 points. So in total there was 3 points. Verde has told him That he should be thankful that he didn't include those useless Entertainments.

He was insulted. He wanted Verde to apologize. Such Blasphemy! How dare he say that to their precious Sacrilege! The pain and effort of those Great Humans aren't Useless. If only he can call for support to his fellow Otakus and Punch Verde in the face for such Great Sin. It would be amazing but here he is currently trapped by watching the Daily Life of Verde Series.

A Slice of Life Genre with an effect of Great Psychological Damage and Mental Trauma. To call it a Slice of Genre is wrong, he thought. It should be a Horror Genre with a Touch of Thriller, Suspense and Slight Fantasy.

But if some of his Fellow Anime Enthusiast saw Verde, they would freak out and Shriek like a Girl. Mostly, he was talking about those Fangirls and his Girl Friends. He want to scream and cry. Verde found the Reincarnation matter fascinating. He never thought it to be true until now.

They were one and the same...

Why him and why?! He was reincarnated. He can accept that. He would calm down in few days. It was a different matter if you found yourself in a previous fiction world. He can also accept it and he would calm down in Two weeks. A fiction world that was always discuss by your girl Otaku friends with their mad giggles and perverted Smiles. Always discussing those Ships that he can't understand the Meaning. What the hell is G27? 1827? R27? Is there some time travel theme in that fiction? He can only thank the being from Above that he wasn't reincarnated in Naruto. Being stuck with Verde was a whole cluster of 'I want to panic and It's impossible that I am him!'.

Those girls are clearly Crazy, an another brand of crazy from Verde. What they find 'cute' in Verde? He is clearly a Mental Case. He would never listen to their discussions of 'Tsuna is Cute', 'Baby Reborn is Cute and Adult Reborn is a Killer', 'Hibari is Kyaa', ' Collonello is a cutie', 'Skull is so Adorable', 'Fon is so Hot' 'Gokudera is so LOL', 'Byakuran is so Charming', 'Mukuro you're so Evil' and 'Giotto and Tsuna is the Ship!' again... Never would he listen to them.

His other Otaku friends, mainly the boy faction has claimed that they lose their Innocence and suffered from Mental Trauma. He would never listen to them again. He can't really listen to them anymore since he was dead.

In this little mind scape his imaginary body was alone in the darkness. He wrapped his hand on his knees, rested his head on them. He was really alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano.**

**Chapter 8: Together**

* * *

He was been quiet for some days. Verde find the silence comfortable. He can finally devote his full time together on his experiments without disturbance. Verde was in a pleasant mood at first. The Silence continued for weeks until Verde realize that it was unnatural. He wouldn't respond to him. His questions would be meet with silence. Verde suspected that he disappeared but he can still sense his presence at the corner of his mind.

How interesting, another thing that he need to record on his Observation Notebook. The Silence continues until Verde started to feel irritated. His Mafia Associates were scared when they meet his black eyes flashing with green and his flames being activated unconsciously. Verde was surprised but his unnecessary anger resulted to some new discovery. His lips unconsciously turn into an evil grin. Outside of his house, his Mafia Associates (Servants) has fainted from Another case of Mental Trauma. Poor them, they have just come to inform him that someone was looking for him, other than being his delivery lackeys.

Now, Verde was in one of the specialized room in his house. Specially the one that he needs when he was testing out his flames. Green Flames was flowing out of his right hand. It was like Electricity, crackling and sparkling. Verde discovered that his flames become stronger. The amount of them doubled. Verde started writing. While he was writing, he noticed the sparkling curiosity on his mind.

" It's good that you are out. "

Apologizing, 'Sorry' he said. Alone, Sadness and Loneliness was projected in Verde's mind. Verde clicked his tongue in distaste. It was obvious that he was displeased in such sentimental matters. His other self also understand how Verde mind works so he started apologizing again.

" Science is what all matters. " Verde said. Verde was looking at the Mirror. His reflection shows that he understand, reluctant but accepting.

" To understand and discover new knowledge, Explain the Unscientific and Unravel the Great Mysteries. "

Verde is dedicated to Science as Always. He thought that it would only be the number one priority. He can imagine Verde dying due to the result of his pursuit of Science. It was unlike him. Dying in an embarrassing way. He found it unacceptable and ashamed of himself.

" We will explore it ... Together. "

He was surprised when he heard those words. Tears started flowing down from Verde's eyes. Never would he thought that Verde would say those words. He feels happy. He wasn't alone. Even through that he and Verde was basically but complicated the same person. They were one but their mind work in different ways. A contradiction to common sense and beyond understanding.

" We will do everything to reach my Goal. "

" The Ultimate pursuit of Science. "

" Unravelling Mankind's Greatest Mysteries. "

With every words of Verde, he felt happy and energized.

" It would be our Greatest Achievement. "

" Our Greatest Secret, that we only knows. "

He was very touched. Even he was currently thinking that those words sounds so cool yet lame.

" Your Mine. "

He can't stop the blush that reached his face. Of course they are the same, why would Verde say that?

" You would be the Key to our Secret Science Project. "

If Verde wouldn't stop he would explode from shame. Can he stop saying those cheesy words? Verde sounded like he was flirting.

" My Secret Experiment. "

He stopped blushing. There is wrong with those words.

" If only I can bring you to Dissection table right now. "

Yup, there is definitely wrong with Verde's words.

" I am certain, that I would definitely love cutting you with my Scalpel. "

All of those previous touched feelings and embarrassment are gone. An obvious effect of Verde's recent words.

" It's a pity that I can't experiment on myself while on the Dissection Table. It would be impossible even with my Lightning Flames. "

He would gladly permit Verde to experiment on himself. Irritation, Annoyance and Fear was only the current emotion flickering within Verde's subconscious. For the next minutes, hours and days, Verde started explaining all of possible experiments that he would do with their Reincarnation Project. Albert Christopher William Hall Meadows or Chris for short was being freaked out by Verde Repeatedly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**Chapter 9: Images**

* * *

Verde has noticed that Chris has become more lively. He was more expressive and enjoy expressing himself more on Verde. He insist that Verde should call him Chris to avoid the confusion.

The Liveliness, Verde found it annoying and bothersome. How different Chris was from his former Social Life, was it the result of dying? It was one of the questions that he need to reconsider. For now, Verde was studying his flames. Stronger, Purer and More Lethal. Using his left hand, Verde adjusted his round glasses.

He started thinking of all of the things that he could do with his Lightning Flames. An image of a short brown haired girl dress in school uniform, flipped a coin and throw it to the tree. The sound of electricity and tree crumbling down happened.

That was definitely not his Idea. The Weird Art Form that was called Anime isn't his. He sent his annoyance to Chris. The latter was saying that it was so cool and definitely a good Idea. Anime are a good source of Imagination!

Verde ignored the Childish High Schooler who died from fright. Since learning that Verde was experimenting with his Lightning Flames, Chris has started projecting different images of that Nonsensical Entertainment. He was very enthusiastic toward his Green Flames. It's a pity that Chris can't show this attitude towards his Other experiments. He would flinch, sob and whimper when he was cutting corpses using a Scalpel.

An image and a man holding a hammer.

Another image and a man with yellow spiky hair and golden sparks of Electricity was surrounding his body.

Magic, how ridiculous.

Different images, different shows. It clearly shows that Chris has been brainwash by this Entertainment called Anime. From what he learned, this Entertainment called Anime was from Japan.

Maybe he can visit Japan when it was in year 2000. Chris cry out a shout of despair as Verde supplied him an image of Japan being destroyed by his beloved Titans and Godzillas. Verde can make sure in the future, that some Entertainment wouldn't come out from this World.

Verde smiled when another frightened and despairing sound echoed on his mind. A sound of something precious was taken away from him. Chris desperately prayed that someone would stop Verde from his Madness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**an: i'm not good at writing story and i'm not very good at english, so forgive me if there are a lot of errors. advice and suggestions are welcome.**

**warnings: OOC characters, not good characterization.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unfortunate Associate 1 Observation of Verde**

* * *

Year 1972 of May 2, Verde was now officially 28 years old. Verde would admit that there is nothing special on this day. It just a birthday and it isn't a day worth celebrating. He spent his previous years on his lab. Nothing matters to him except Science and his experiments. It was natural for him to forgot his birthdays.

Yet, Verde found himself in an Amusement Park. He was standing like an idiot and being thrown suspicious look by the crowd. Verde felt irritated. Why do they keep staring at him? This place is too crowded. He wanted to go back to his lab.

" Sir Verde, can I ask what are we doing here? "

One of his Unfortunate Mafia Associates has asked Verde. Again and again, they would be put in traumatizing experiences these recent years. They are getting mentally tired because of Verde. It took a lot of effort to endure his presence. Verde for all they known him was a mad and cruel scientist. But they recently got to know that Verde is madder than they thought. Unfortunately for them, being associated with Verde, they discovered his strange habits and eccentricities.

" It's none of your concern. "

A cold stare from Verde's black eyes. Some of his comrades has fainted again. Verde pushed up his black rimmed rectangle glasses before walking away from them disappearing from the crowds. He was clearly annoyed from their reactions. He sighed in relief when Verde disappeared. It was rather surreal. Verde one of the most well known and popular scientist in the Mafia was inviting them in an amusement park. Different from his usual get up, Verde was wearing a brown coat, underneath them was white long sleeves and a green tie. Black pants and black shoes, Black rimmed rectangle glasses and his former spiky green gravity defying hair is gone along with stubble on his chin. Verde's green hair was slicked back. Overall their boss looks like a Cold and Overbearing Male Lead in some Third Rate Romance Novels. It's no wonder his comrades has fainted. They can't endure the mental strain of difference gap between Mad Scientist Verde and Cold yet Charming Verde.

He would happily help his comrades get up from fainting, when he realized what he said. He stopped. Among Verde's unfortunate lackeys, he has the strongest Mental fortitude. That's why he's the leader. But he was shock when he realized that he called Verde Charming in his mind.

'No, there's no way Sir Verde is attractive and handsome in his own way!'

He face palmed. People were staring at him and his comrades suspiciously but he doesn't care. For the first time he let out a hollow laugh full of desperation and paranoia. Why?! Did he develop some kind of weird combination of Stockholm syndrome and Masochistic Tendencies? Like his comrades, he fainted.

All in all, it's just an another normal day in the amusement park. If you ignore the fact that people are ignoring those unconscious people dress in black suit and pants. It was also another normal day if you ignore a strange man wearing a checker mask looking at Verde who was playing whack a mole weirdly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**an: i'm not good at writing story and i'm not very good at english, so forgive me if there are a lot of errors. advice and suggestions are welcome.**

**warnings: OOC characters, not good characterization.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Invitation**

* * *

Hold, Raise, Whack and Hit. Hold, Raise, Whack and Hit. Verde found himself playing Whack a Mole for the first time. How did he get into this Situation? One word. Chris. His former self, a young man who died at fright at the age of 18 years old. Chris whined and complained to Verde when he refuse him that he wouldn't eat cake. Verde would never admit that he started being wary of eating cakes. Memories of that disastrous birthday was still etched on his mind. Verde frowned. It wasn't his fault he started to like cakes.

With the Reincarnation Project, Verde has discovered many things. Some of Chris habits are making their way through Verde. He was not happy when he complied with Chris Request. Celebrating their Birthday at the Amusement Park. Chris said that it would be fun. It wasn't still his scheduled monthly break. He was supposed to be in the lab right now. Verde tightened his grip on the hammer. The whack seems stronger than before. At least, he can vent some of his frustrations, he thought. Later, he would definitely make Chris give him some new information. These trip to the amusement park also led to some new discovery. Chris bragged to him earlier that he was good at playing games. It was true. Verde found himself sweeping through some of the games in this amusement park. Chris Skills in his Previous Life are showing on his Body. He would wrote about it later.

As Verde prepared to brought the hammer down, he can sense something amiss. He noticed that it was too quiet. On his mind, Chris started to get anxious when Verde was observing his surroundings.

Verde brought the hammer down on the ground. His black eyes sweep through. Observing his surroundings carefully. It was Quiet. Too peaceful. There are no people within the surroundings. The Only thing that he can see on his Vision was Mist and Fog. His eyes narrowed. A Powerful Mist User.

" I don't like being Bothered. "

Within the Mist, A Person Appeared. Holding a Cane, An Iron Hat on his head, Wearing a dark trench coat and the most distinctive on him was the metal eye mask in checkered pattern covering him.

" Apologies, Mr. Verde. But it is better than disturbing you on the Lab, Am I right? "

Verde didn't answer the man. He is wary. A powerful mist flames user. Is he on an Illusion right now? Other than feeling wary, he also felt curious.

" Who are you? "

" My name, isn't of importance. I came here to inform that you are chosen as one of the World's I Prescelti Sette. "

Strongest Seven. Verde found those words familiar. He would look about it later. Verde still held a wary gaze as this Checker Mask has given him a letter. Indicating the time and place of the Gathering.

" Why would I bother to go to that place? I could better use that time for my experiments. "

A chuckle come out from the person and Verde found himself playing whack a mole again.

_" It would be interesting. "_

Those words has definitely gained Verde's spark of interest and curiosity.

He let out a smile while pushing up his glasses. Interesting? He was certain that it would have something to do with Flames and Mafia. His smile widened. Through he wondered, which would be more interesting? This New Project or The Reincarnation?

" Another Opportunity, A new experiment. My days keep just getting more busy and wonderful. "

Chris decided to let out a frustrated shriek as Verde started the mad cackling in their shared mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**an: i'm not good at writing story and i'm not very good at english, so forgive me if there are a lot of errors. advice and suggestions are welcome.**

**warnings: OOC characters, not good characterization.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Delivery**

* * *

A few weeks after his Birthday, Verde found himself looking at the letter again. Other than the time and place, there was the map indicating the location. Verde sighed when he heard another distress cry. Chris, after he received the Invitation from the " Strange Uncle " as Chris dubbed him, has been acting in a state of paranoia. He keep sending image of those ' Strange Uncles giving candies to little Girls' ' Paedophiles' and ' Creepy Fat Uncles who was wearing glasses'. Verde stared coldly at the mirror.

" If you send another of those images, I think I would found myself studying those strange Uncles on my dissection table for further explorations. "

Chris became silent afterwards. Verde caress the letter. Verde was pleased. Finally, there was silence. Verde thought that Chris was scared of him at first but he's becoming more unruly now that Chris was more familiar with him. He was acting like a combination of a rebellious teenager and a spoiled child. He can also understand why is he acting like that. Chris was scared and wary of the ' Strange Uncle'. He was also worried for Verde. Unconsciously Verde's lip curled up. At the back of his mind, Chris was confused. Why does Verde look so pleased? Did something good happen?

Since Verde learned new things about them, one of those the other can hear your thoughts if you think of it actively, A wall has appeared on Verde's. He can't guess Verde's intention easily as before. It was unfair. He was expressing himself freely to Verde. ( Not at all ) Chris sulked into the Corner of his Mind. A wave of curiosity flowed on him when he noticed Verde's vision has changed. Verde was walking to the Door. He opened the door and Chris wondered what are Verde's Unfortunate Lackeys are doing here.

" Sir Verde, we have it now. "

" Good, bring it inside. "

He gasped. Chris was freaked out. What the hell is a coffin doing here?! When the Coffin was in Verde's room, he decided to let Verde know his curiosity and confusion. He heard Verde chuckle. Chris watched Verde opening the Coffin before letting out a Shriek of a Frightened Little Girl.

Inside the Coffin, Lay a Figure that exactly looks like Albert Christopher William Hall Meadows.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**an: i'm not good at writing story and i'm not very good at english, so forgive me if there are a lot of errors. advice and suggestions are welcome.**

**warnings: OOC characters, not good characterization.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Different Lightning**

* * *

" So, tell me. Why would I want to go on that Gathering? "

" I know that you will be interested, Renato Sinclair. "

He used his Illusions and disappear from the Man's vision.

_" After all, you are the World's Greatest Hitman. "_

As he disappeared from the man's vision. He let out a sigh of relief. Later, when he found himself on a normal lively town. He frowned and started pondering of the Problem.

Those previous years, he knows that he couldn't sustain them anymore. It was now time to look for the new generation of Arcobaleno. Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Cloud and Mist. It was necessary to look for the new 'I Prescelti Sette'. He has grown numb and used to his task over all those years. They were necessary Sacrifices, he would always thought. To keep the Tri-ne-sette and the World in Balance.

He first approached Luce. Sepira's descendant. She knows that he would come for her. Luce accepted the Invitation with a Sad smile on her face. He ignore the guilt that run through him. Luce was Sepira's descendant, In some way she was also an Earthling. She has a vision like Sepira. It was a blessing and a curse. She knows her duty and was already resigned to her Fate. He decided to leave when Luce suddenly stopped him. For her to stop him was unexpected. was this because of her vision?

his guess was correct. Luce told him, to adjust the time of the Gathering. He questioned her. All he got was an amused smile and bright eyes looking at him.

" Goodbye Uncle Kawahira. "

* * *

Few weeks, he found himself on China. Donning the Checker face Persona, he approached the Storm. Fon was calmly looking at him but his eyes was assessing and observant. The Martial Artist accepted the Invitation. The Triad would definitely order him to Investigate this Matter.

The next was the Rain. She look at him, wary and Suspicious. Her Student was showing his Hostility on him. He can already sense that there would be complications later. In the end she still accepted the letter, even she was suspicious of him. He decided to leave Lal Mirch and her Student.

Next would be the Lightning. He wondered why does he need to to postpone the Meeting of the New 'I Prescelti Sette'. Now he got the Answer in the form of the Lightning Flames User.

One month, Two month, Three Months. He can't find the Lightning. Before approaching them, he has everything planned. He already knows who would be his Prospects on the Position of the Arcobaleno. The Second Coming of Da Vinci, Verde. The Renowned Scientist of the Mafia. He would fit perfectly as the new lightning Arcobaleno. He may not be very strong, but he was very ambitious and intelligent.

He searched. He found out that Verde hasn't shown his face in the Mafia in Recent Years. All of the task of meeting his business partners was pass on his Mafia Associates. He learned that Verde was deeply engrossed in his experiment.

Still Alive. He can't afford any one of his prospects to die before they become the Arcobaleno. He also can't approach the Mafia Renowned Information Broker before inviting them. New Year Came, he spent three months following Verde's Mafia Associates. He found himself in an Amusement Park. Full of Lively People. Children with their Parents, Teenage Couples who was showing their affection openly and out of place people who was wearing black suit.

He used his Mist Flames to cover those unconscious Mafias. He can't afford them to break the Omerta and have the Vindice appear right now. He decided to find Verde. He found him. A relief flash through him. Finally, he can do his job and leave.

He never expected to find the Scientist so different from before. He never find Verde so fashionable, until now. Verde keep getting glances from the people. It was an entertaining sight to see the Scientist playing a Whack a Mole. An amusing thought flash through him. If he didn't know this was really Verde, he would suspect that he was trapped in an Illusion.

This must be the reason why Luce was amused. He does his task always. Invite the Lightning and he would move to the next flame user. He hoped that finding the Remaining Three Flame Users would be easy.

As he leave the Amusement Park, He frowned. It was unexpected that Verde's Lightning Flames appeared stronger and purer than before. He also sense something unnatural.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**an: i'm not good at writing story and i'm not very good at english, so forgive me if there are a lot of errors. advice and suggestions are welcome.**

**warnings: OOC characters, not good characterization.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Normalcy**

* * *

Year 1972 of June. The Usual. Verde was experimenting as always. Chris would never admit it to him, but he was getting use to see Verde experimenting with the Corpses. He doesn't want to think about it. Chris got slowly used to the dead bodies. The Sight of Blood. Scalpel slowly making their way through the cold bodies. Sometimes Verde's hand covered in surgical gloves pulling out Organs.

The Scene of so much red, Verde's Lab and Verde himself became a normal sight for Chris. A Familiar Background and Familiar Person. He stopped feeling Scared towards Verde. He was starting to feel Numb. Towards Verde's actions. Sometimes the sight of Organs still disgust him and make him comfortable.

He started to become comfortable being with Verde. With the Lab, his house and his actions. It started to feel safe. It feels like home.

Before he died, in the hands of the Robber with a gun pointed in his head, he only felt fear. He doesn't want to die. He was Desperate to Live. But then, it came to end.

It was Unfair. For his life to be taken away from him. Then he wake up from Verde's Consciousness. He is Verde and Verde is him. An impossible situation that was defying the Logic. Realizing that he wake up, he was angry. Then he become scared and frightened. He doesn't want to become Verde. He cried and cried.

He miss everything. His parents, his siblings, and friends. He wanted to go back. He doesn't want to become Verde. He don't want to be with Verde. Like a helpless Bird in a cage, he was trapped. Verde's mind was Dark, Damp and Cold. He hates Verde.

Hate. Angry. Dislike. Frightened. Scared.

How could he be so Cruel?

He wants to go home. Then he realized that he was living in a world of Fiction. He was scared but he doesn't care about this world. He heard about Verde. A Character. A Scientist, an Arcobaleno. He doesn't know every scene that would happen in this world. The Story of this world, He only heard them from his friends. He doesn't care what would happen. He wanted to go back. He tried immersing himself in his own memories.

Verde was persistent. He wanted his knowledge. The Information of his World. Unconsciously some of his Memories are making their way to Verde. He hated it. His Precious Memories, how dare he look at them? Then His Emotions and some hobbies. His Privacy was gone. He purposely mess up his Memories, he doesn't want Verde to saw them. Verde arranged them, Threatened him to give his memories.

He hates seeing Dead Bodies. They reminded him of his own Death. He decided to struck a deal with Verde. The Scientist was true to his word. He can now only see Cold corpses on the table. Those corpses of Willing Donors. He started to respect Verde because he fulfilled his words. Then he realized what really kind of person is Verde.

He had an endless thirst for Knowledge. His Pursuit of Science and Discovering things was admirable. Then he remembered his circumstances. He was alone. He miss his friends. Sadness, he was silent for a few weeks before he noticed that Verde was doing different kind of experiment. Flames, he was interested on them. He remembered the Excited Squealing and Giggles of Natalie and Sasha. He apologize to Verde and didn't expect for Verde to say those words. Even in the end, it end up with him being freak out by Verde Again.

Since then, he started to feel comfortable with Verde. Even through they were one and similar, he started to treat Verde like a Brother? Verde is a Family and Home.

He started to feel safe in his Lab, the Sight of Blood and Verde's Experiments. Chris in the end realize how mess up he was. It felt scary that he was starting to feel comfortable.

Until one day, A Coffin has come to Verde's house and he was freaking out again. Seriously, what the heck is that creepy thing for?!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**an: i'm not good at writing story and i'm not very good at english, so forgive me if there are a lot of errors. advice and suggestions are welcome.**

**warnings: OOC characters, not good characterization.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Family and Friends**

* * *

August 1972...

" I can sense that your freaking out was fake. You obviously like them very much. "

Chris send an enraged image of his face to Verde. Verde was sitting on his chair through on front of him wasn't the Mirror. It was on a sitting position. Face was expressionless, Black messy hair and black bland eyes. It was wearing a School Uniform with a Scarf Wrapped around on his neck. It was Chris, An Object that Greatly resembled Chris.

On the Previous Eight Vacant Chairs, Figures has also occupied them. A Smiling Figure. Middle Aged Woman with Curly Black Hair and Blue eyes. She was beautiful if it wasn't for the wrinkles and stress marks on her face. Next was a Figure reading a Book. Middle Aged, He has Brown Hair and Black deep eyes. He look so serious and charming while he was reading his book. A young Woman dress in a business suit. She was pretty and well endowed. Mature and Charming. A young man, wearing a rectangle black rimmed glasses. He was wearing a lab coat, underneath them was a formal uniform. He has an ID attach, showing his Identity as a Teacher in some kind of School.

Other than them, there was an additional four figures. Two boys and Two Girls dress in School Uniform. The Scene looks so Peaceful. It was a happy family dinner. A High-school young man inviting his friends to eat with his Family. The Scene looks so heartwarming if there wasn't only a Green haired Scientist with a stained lab clothes. It was unnatural. But if you look carefully, you would notice that he wasn't the most peculiar. The Figures are too quiet. Their eyes are lifeless and they aren't talking. Cold Bodies won't answer after all.

Verde was displeased. Chris was whining and complaining again. He was freaking out and he was also currently describing the scene like a story in some Suspense and Mystery Novel. He should stop reminiscing on those useless Entertainments.

Chris complained. Those Entertainments aren't Useless!

" If you are freaked out, we can remove all of them. "

Chris stared. Verde merely continue eating his slice of cake. He let Chris think for a moment. After eating, It was decided that the Dolls would stay in Verde's House.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**an: i'm not good at writing story and i'm not very good at english, so forgive me if there are a lot of errors. advice and suggestions are welcome.**

**warnings: OOC characters, not good characterization.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Vision**

* * *

It was a blessing and a curse. Her ability to see the Future was a double edged weapon. Those previous years, she already knows that Kawahira would come for her. Luce already knows.

The Vision of Kawahira on her house. Her together with the other flame users on the mountain. She, becoming an Arcobaleno and being left by the Other Arcobaleno. It was painful but she already knows. Luce was resigned to her Fate. She won't escape and accept them. It was a Responsibility in exchange with her happiness. She was needed and she would become one of another sacrifices added to Tri-ne-sette.

The Fated Day, that's what she dubbed them.

When Uncle Kawahira came, she accepted. Luce understand his Job. It was necessary for the Tri-ne-sette, to keep the world at Balance. She understand that it wasn't just her that would suffer. He who was responsible for keeping the Tri-ne-sette, Uncle Kawahira was also resigned and pained. In the end, they would do it. It was needed after all.

But then something happened. A Vision. Luce was amused. A Vision of Kawahira looking tired. A vision of him looking Helpless. A Vision of him Staring at Verde Weirdly. She stopped him before leaving, informing him that he should adjust the time.

Uncle Kawahira's journey of inviting the Last four Guardians would be full of hardship.

After the Vision of Lightning was the Vision of the Sun. The World's Greatest Hitman pointing his gun at Uncle Kawahira. He looks Suspicious and Ready to take down the Threat. Powerful and Deadly, Her mind supplied.

Her days goes as Usual with a vision occasionally appearing. Luce was confused. Her vision was more active than before.

Sometimes her vision would show of what would she was doing and the weather next day. Her Vision wasn't like that before. She didn't investigate them but she wondered if something unusual was happening. She accepted the Vision and her days continued. She prepared an umbrella if there would be a Rain on the next day or eat ice cream if it would be hot on the next day.

Her vision continued, after the Sun was the Cloud. She was surprised when she learned that the Cloud was a Civilian. She can feel guilt running through her. She continued watching, somehow a smile had made their way on her face when she saw Uncle Kawahira looking tired even in his Checker Face Persona. The Cloud was Lively and Energetic.

Then the Vision of the Mist Guardian. Luce can't see their face. It took a lot of effort, temptation and some intimidation for Uncle Kawahira to convince the Mist.

After the Vision of the Mist, Luce premonition of Mundane things about the Weather or something happening to her became less frequent. She expected it to end but then something unexpected happened before her Vision about the Arcobaleno really stopped.

A Vision. She saw herself as an Arcobaleno with her eyes closed smiling peacefully. It would definitely a good vision of her dying. She looks so peaceful and happy. A scene of peaceful death, if only she wasn't lying and tied in some kind of dissection table together with the other Arcobaleno.

The Rain and her Student was angry and gnashing their teeth. The Sun and Mist was also angry but secretly they are finding a way to escape. The Cloud was crying and scared. The Storm was Sad but looking in the Dark Corner. The bandage covered Arcobaleno is also doing the Same.

Luce was confused? Who is that Arcobaleno? She became more confused when she saw Uncle Kawahira Unconscious in his true form and tied up. There was also a White, Red and Brown Haired Boy awake along with a Black haired Girl wearing a white hat the same way as her.

It was a bad vision. Luce thought it was awful. Even she was resigned to her Fate, this isn't a fate that she really wanted to happen to them.

_" Don't worry, soon everything would be fine. One last Project and everything would be Okay. "_

On the Direction where the Storm and the Bandage covered Arcobaleno was looking, a figure walk out of the Shadows. It was a 18 year Old bespectacled young man. Pale Skin, Black messy hair and Black Bland Lifeless Eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat, white shirt, long black pants and a green scarf covering his neck. He looks so weak and frail yet he was smiling.

_" I am not alone... We would solve this Together, Right?.."_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**an: i'm not good at writing story and i'm not very good at english, so forgive me if there are a lot of errors. advice and suggestions are welcome. i hope that i would do some of the characterization of the canon characters some justice. Please forgive me if it was too OOC! and the development of the story please forgive me if it wouldn't up to your tastes and likings.**

**warnings: OOC characters, not good characterization.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: His Thoughts**

* * *

Year 1972, somewhere on August. It suddenly happened one day. Everything was peaceful, if you count Verde's experiments as a normal kind of peace. Chris thought he should have gotten used to Verde's experiments but this one has definitely took off the hat. It exceeded the power of his creative mind.

" Hmmmm... It would definitely interesting if i discover something fascinating here. "

Oh, in the name of Anime, what the heck is Verde doing?! Don't he find it disgusting?! Chris tried his best to don't see the gruesome sight. It was ineffective, as he was merely staying in Verde's Body. What's in Verde's vision, It would also what he would see. So even he doesn't want to see it, Chris can only look and have the VIP section in Verde's experiment. He can't close his eyes and he can't block his hearing.

Disgust and also fear was on his mind. Verde was even managing a cool, calm and detached expression while cutting it with his scalpel. Somehow he can't help but clamp his legs together in his mind scape and started to cry in fear.

_" Verde you... Creepy Freak! I... don't want to... see it!... disgusting! "_

_" Waaaaa...Stop! "_

Verde paused in the middle of cutting his specimen. He walked out of his lab and Chris didn't notice it because he was busy wailing like a child.

" A new discovery... How fascinating. "

Verde start to write his new discovery on his notebook. After a while Verde decided to rest and have a drink.

_" Verde.. You're... a Freak. "_

" I am sorry to disappoint you that I am acknowledge as 100% of Homo sapiens species. "

_" Is.. that a joke?_ "

" No, It's the Truth. "

Silence filled Verde's Living Room for a while. Chris just happily took the silence. It was rare for him to have a moment of peace when he is with Verde. Unfortunately he would be always be with Verde no matter what. Verde was calmly sipping his drink when Chris let out a startled Shriek. He was irritated, the Shriek is annoying.

" Have your slow and barely functioning mind realize? "

_" I can... now talk!? "_

" No. "

Chris wailed. He can definitely talk. Can't Verde see it?! Chris was happy. While Chris was happy, Verde put down the finish cup of his drink. This is an interesting event. An occasion that was worth something. A little celebration would do, he thought. Chris now can directly express his thoughts through talking to Verde in their shared mind. It was different before where Chris can only express his emotions or intentions. In some condition, Verde can understand what Chris wanted to express. He was a guy who wears his thoughts like clothes on his body.

_" I can now talk! Yes, Finally!... Huh?."_

In a middle of his celebration, Chris realize that it was just a little improvement. He can only express his thoughts on Verde. Chris wailed for the unfairness. In Verde's case, he suddenly found this event unworthy for even a little bit of celebration. Writing this discovery was enough. Verde adjusted his glasses. Chris just got only have more opportunity to be more annoying and noisy.

That day both of them aren't satisfied and happy with each other. It was just another normal day of their lives where they are unsatisfied and dislike each other's certain characteristic.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**an: i'm not good at writing story and i'm not very good at english, so forgive me if there are a lot of errors. advice and suggestions are welcome. i hope that i would do some of the characterization of the canon characters some justice. Please forgive me if it was too OOC! and the development of the story please forgive me if it wouldn't up to your tastes and likings.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Don't Go**

* * *

This day is different from the Usual. Yesterday, Verde has stopped experimenting even through it wasn't still his scheduled monthly break. He was in the verge of finishing his new invention when he stopped. He return to his bed and sleep early. Verde woke up, and there was still the prominent eye bags existing. Chris on the other hand didn't feel exhausted. He was different from Verde. He was still as energetic as ever.

Verde was in his usual get up. Lab gown with clothes underneath them. His clothes were clean, his hair is spiky the usual but messy in some ways. Verde stared at the mirror looking bored. Chris can't definitely accept this appearance. The clothes are okay but Verde look's are now comparable to a Zombie.

_" You look so ravage. "_

" Is that a way of saying in your world of having very intimate relations? In other terms known as mate, sex or copulation? "

Chris blushed. How can Verde say it with a straight face. He send an image of him glaring.

_" You! I don't mean that way! I really mean it literally! You look like you've been ravage by animals! You look like a mess! "_

Chris then face palmed on his mind scape after he said those words. He just let Verde comb his hair and fix his appearance. In the end, there was still the prominent bags and he still looks like he was rava– trampled by animals... or zombies. Chris frowned as he look at Verde in the Mirror. Even he was a mess, Verde looks ready for an Event.

_" ...Verde? "_

" What do you need? "

_" Can't you just go? "_

" Why? "

_" I have a bad feeling about this thing... That Strange Uncle is definitely suspicious! "_

Verde found himself staring in the Mirror, The same for Chris. Letting not show his nervousness, Chris let Verde knows his determination of stopping Verde going to that event. Looking through the mirror, Verde's eyes were looking at him with coldly.

" Just because of a feeling... Chris I wouldn't trust this feeling of yours unless you can provide me with some Scientific Evidence. "

_" ..I don't have.."_

" We would go. "

_" It would be dangerous.. "_

" Obviously, we are going in the gathering of the Strongest Seven after all and it is Mafia Related. "

Verde said sarcastically. Chris cowardice was one of the most annoying traits that he doesn't like on him. After trying to fix his appearance, Verde decided to go in his lab. He scanned his lab and took some things before leaving his lab and on his house. Outside, his Mafia Associates were waiting for him. They are in their usual black suit and black pants get up.

" Sir Verde, can I ask where do you want us to escort you? "

One of them nervously ask Verde. It was none other than their Leader Mafia Associate 1. The others were already scurrying away from their boss. One the Unfortunate Mafia Associate is inside the Minivan, he was chosen to become Verde's Driver for today.

" I don't need you all. I need the driver to drive me to Borgo a Mazzano. "

All of them sighed in relief except for the driver. He was secretly wailing for the unfairness inside his mind. Verde ask them to guard and clean his house while he is gone before getting inside the Minivan. They quickly obeyed while they are looking at Verde casually fiddling with the accursed remote control. Waving their hands and wishing their boss a Good luck, they watched the Minivan disappear and they raise their hand and clenched their fist.

A day without Verde, they would definitely enjoy this day to their fullest!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**an: i'm not good at writing story and i'm not very good at english, so forgive me if there are a lot of errors. advice and suggestions are welcome. i hope that i would do some of the characterization of the canon characters some justice. Please forgive me if it was too OOC! and the development of the story please forgive me if it wouldn't up to your tastes and likings.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Worries**

* * *

Chris can't remember the very detailed explanation of his two girl friends very much. Thankfully, He still remember some of the plots in the story. Chris thought that the reason why he didn't remember much was because his girl friends has a way of their topic going side ways. When they were so very excited about the interaction of those characters they would start giggling and blush like a pervert. It was very creepy and weird. It's not his fault that he was scared every time his girl friends would start giggling and look like a pervert in the middle of their stories every time. Unfortunately the Katekyo Hitman Reborn happened to be the Anime where they would mostly giggle and blush like a pervert when telling him the plots and details. Chris regretted it. He should have just watched it. Unfortunately he was very biased when it comes to Anime. He like watching Anime with Hot Girls. So when he learned that Katekyo Hitman Reborn is an Anime filled with Handsome Guys, he instantly removed it from his Watch list.

Chris was very anxious and worried for Verde. He still remembered some of the pieces that his girl friends said about the Arcobaleno.

_The strongest Seven flame users in every generation._

_Gathered to take mission together.._

_Poor Reborn, he ended up being curse as a Baby.._

_Everytime I would see Fon smiling I can't help but squeal! Gosh, he was so handsome!_

_Skull is so adorable! I want a Skull plushie that I can cuddle in my bed everyday!_

_They were adorable cute babies!_

_Bermuda is Cute too in his own way!_

Chris grimaced. The Giggles and perverted blush was really too much. It's traumatizing.

While he was busy in his thoughts, they arrived near the Borgo a Mazzano. It was a very beautiful town. Chris was fascinated. Then when Verde was near the town Chris let out a frightened Shriek. Verde was annoyed.

" Can't you just keep quiet? Your voice is annoying. "

_" but Verde there is... a Devil Bridge! "_

Verde scoffed. He doesn't believe in mere tales and legends. Verde continued his path towards the Borgo a Mazzano walking in the Devil's Bridge calmly. Verde held the letter in his hand.

_[ November 10, 1972- 3:00 pm_

_Borgo a Mazzano, Province of Luca, Tuscany, Italy_

_Southwest on the town of Borgo a Mazzano. Continue your path towards the Forest. There resides the Wooden Villa, where the Gathering of 'I Prescelti Sette' would happen._

_You are gathered to complete missions together. ]_

Verde followed the direction. Unfortunately for him, Chris started singing to alleviate his nervousness.

_" A girl lost deep, deep in the woods, arrives at the mansion in the night...faded letter in the hand.. "_

It was distracting, Verde thought. Instead of going Southwest, Verde trailed towards Southeast. Verde only realized that he took the wrong direction after Chris finish singing the song from that country where the useless entertainment came from. He promise to Chris that they would end up having a very interesting 'experimenting session' later. Chris whimpered but started laughing when Verde has his frequent tripping in the forest.

Meanwhile in the location of the Gathering, the Famous World Greatest Hitman Renato Sinclair was losing his patience. It was already 2:50 in the afternoon and they were still missing some members. The Clueless and Boisterous Civilian currently in their group didn't even contribute on helping to alleviate his Irritation that he was currently feeling right now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**an: i'm not good at writing story and i'm not very good at english, so forgive me if there are a lot of errors. advice and suggestions are welcome. i hope that i would do some of the characterization of the canon characters some justice. Please forgive me if it was too OOC! and the development of the story please forgive me if it wouldn't up to your tastes and likings.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Gathering**

* * *

A wooden villa in the southwest. Deep in the forest in the town of Borgo a Mazzano. This is the location of the Gathering. Renato Sinclair the World's Greatest Hitman was the first to arrive. His sight casually sweep through his surroundings. Confirming that he was the first to arrive he opened the door and entered. Inside was a very wide wooden table and seven empty seats. He choose one of the two seats that was far from other chairs and waited. Renato was secretly looking forward to what would happen later.

A few minutes after, The Second Person has arrived. Covered in robes their face can't be seen. Their distinct features we're the inverted purple triangle in each side of their cheeks. They have purple hair and a fair skin that can be seen under their robes. Renato didn't turn his head or bothered to look at the person. The Person casually look at their surroundings then at Renato before taking one of the chair. Renato moved his Fedora Hat a bit downwards as The Person placed the Chair on the shadows where it can't reach the Sunlight. The Person calmly took their Seat.

The third to Arrive was a woman. Dress in Military gear and wearing a Visor in her head. Her dark red brown eyes sharply look at them before choosing one of the seats on the table where there are two chairs on each side. The fourth to arrive was man with a calm demeanor. Dress in red Chinese clothes, he casually regarded them with a slight smile before choosing to seat beside the Woman.

Not long after that, the fifth has arrived. This one was unexpected. He arrived with the sound of a loud bang from the Door. Dress in a tight leather outfit that fitted and defined his body and a biker helmet. He removed his helmet and what revealed was a Youthful appearance of a young man. He has a purple make up applied on both sides of his eyes, a mascara and a purple lipstick. He has also a teardrop mark under his left eye and piercings on his lip. He has ear piercing on his left ear. The piercing on his lip and left ear was connected together with very small chains. Unconsciously the four of them frowned at the appearance of the Young Man. When he noticed their stares he puff out his chest and tilted up his chin and walk casually to them. He choose to seat in one of the chair opposite of the Military Woman and The Chinese Man.

" Looks like we're still Missing two people! There are only 15 minutes before 3:00 pm! It's a pity that there is NO FOOD right? "

He awkwardly scratched his head when no one has answered him. He cried in his mind that the atmosphere of this room was too serious. Now that he notice it, all of the people in the room was making him uncomfortable. The Man in black suit and Fedora Hat looks the most dangerous and scary among them.

Five minutes later, he was bored. He started tapping his finger on the table not minding the stares directed on him. Ten minutes before 3 o'clock, he was humming the tone of some upbeat song. The man in red Chinese clothes was calmly smiling but he can't help but look at Renato who has a dark gleam in his eyes. 3 minutes before 3 o'clock in the afternoon, the young man was calmly sitting on his chair. His face was terrified. Renato on the other hand has a satisfied smirk on his face. He was casually wiping his Gun with his handkerchief.

Let's just say that something has happened between 2:50 to 2:57 that has terrified the young man to become an obedient child. On the Shadows, the person wearing robes was busy counting their cash. 3:00 o'clock in the afternoon the door opened revealing a pregnant woman in a white dress and a white hat that resembled a mushroom. They look at her in curiosity. She look at them and smiled.

" Oh my,...Looks like we're still Missing a one member. Do you want some Cookies? "

Luce has decided to seat beside Skull. She offered her handmade cookies to them. Unfortunately for her, Skull is the only one who thankfully accepted her offer. The others were wary of her. Five minutes after 3 o'clock while munching on her own handmade cookies, Luce nearly choke because of her Vision.

On her Vision, he saw Verde running while being chased by a Wild boar. His appearance is a mess and he has a terrified appearance.

_" I will tear it to Shreds if I manage to get out in this horrendous forest! "_

Thankfully, Renato has helped her. Luce, was surprised by her Vision. She didn't thought that she would nearly choke because of it. Nearly a minute after, The door opened. Verde has arrived with some people glaring at him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**an: i'm not good at writing story and i'm not very good at english, so forgive me if there are a lot of errors. advice and suggestions are welcome. i hope that i would do some of the characterization of the canon characters some justice. Please forgive me if it was too OOC! and the development of the story please forgive me if it wouldn't up to your tastes and likings.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Introductions**

* * *

Verde has arrived at the Location with people glaring at him. A woman in Military Outfit and a man in Fedora Hat didn't bother to hide their Irritation. Verde has manage to arrive in this finally only to receive a hostile stares. He was not happy. He coldly look at the two envisioning them on his beloved dissection table. The two felt uncomfortable with Verde's stare but they didn't averted their gaze. In fact Verde was the first one to avert his eyes, finding the matter of glaring at them useless.

" You're Injured, would you be alright? "

Verde looked at the Person. She was a Pregnant Woman, he unconsciously frowned. She was wearing a white dress and a white hat resembling a mushroom. He noted that she was concerned. Chris in their mind told him that she was a kind person. Verde slightly tilt down his head and sat at the remaining chair. The Seat opposite of the Fedora Hat wearing man. He rubbed the dust on his clothes. He clicked his tongue in annoyance when the dirt in his lab clothes didn't lighten. Verde need to take a Shower. His appearance was messy and dirty, the Opposite of the Other People in this Room.

" Now that we are all here, Should we introduce ourselves? " Luce asked the Other People in the Room.

" This matter is very suspicious but I would agree with your decision for the Introduction. " The other woman in the Room look at Luce with her dark red brown eyes. Sharp and assessing. Luce smiled and introduced herself.

" I am Luce the Donna of Giglio Nero Famiglia. It's nice to meet you everyone. "

On the side, the young man munching the cookies nearly choked. This reaction didn't go unnoticed by the other people in the room. From his Reaction, it was confirmed that he was a really Civilian.

The man in black suit and a Fedora Hat introduce himself next. Lowering his head Slightly, his eyes were looking through the shadow of his Fedora Hat.

" Chaos. I'm Reborn, The World Greatest Hitman. "

One by one the other people started their introductions. Verde observed them while Chris was casually commenting how that Reborn Guy was very Scary.

" Viper. Pay if you want some additional information. "

Verde frowned. He can't confirm whether this Person was a Male or Female. Chris express his opinion that he can't also guess the Gender of the newly dubbed chuuni with penchant on being Dark and Edgy and love for Money.

" Lal Mirch of COMSUBIN. "

Blunt with a sharp edge on her voice, she introduced herself. Verde was surprised. He didn't expect that a person from the special forces of Military would be invited in this Suspicious Gathering.

" Ni Hao, I'm Fon. It's nice too meet you. "

The Obviously of a Chinese Origin Fon, clasp his hands together and slightly bowed. He has a slight smile on his face as they greeted them. Chris was quiet when Lal and Fon introduced themselves. Verde didn't think of it as it was his turn. He fixed his Glasses and look at them.

" Verde. "

If only he was in a good condition he would introduce himself other than his simple Alias. If he didn't encountered Chris, he would introduce himself as a the Second Da Vinci or the New Da Vinci. Unfortunately he has Chris right now, whose world was full of many knowledge and Great Scientist in his World. The more he learned about that world, the more Verde is fascinated and started to feel inferior even he doesn't want to admit it. Some of those great Inventors and Scientist didn't exist in this world. It was unfortunate. Verde wanted to surpass them. Before that happen, he would just introduce himself as Verde a Scientist.

After introducing his name, they stared at him except the young man. Verde, one of the Mafia's World Renowned Scientist. The new Da Vinci of this age was here with them. The chair creaked. A disturbing noise to the ears. Verde distance his chair a bit from the Table. What did he do? Chris was wailing as three of the People in the Room was staring at Verde intensely.

Reborn, Lal and Viper...

Chris whimpered. Did Verde do something to them? These last years he knows that Verde is in his lab and his house. The Amusement Park was only a One time thing!

After Verde's introduction was the Young Man. He looks like he was just a 20 year Old.

" I'M THE GREAT SKULL DE MORT! THE WORLD'S GREATEST STUNTMAN! THE MAN HATED BY DEATH ITSELF! THE IMMORTAL STUNTMAN! "

As a Finale, Skull's introduction was interesting. Chris was startled as Reborn suddenly took out a gun and nearly shot Skull's skull.

" Shut up Lackey. " Reborn coldly stared and called Skull as Lackey and the weakest of them. Luce chastised Reborn for his behavior while she comforted Skull.

" Reborn Senpai is a Meanie! " He wailed. Chris decided in those words and actions that he instantly like Skull and found himself a Comrade in Arms. Even through Skull can't see him or will notice him. He started to feel sad. Verde scoffed at his thought. Then he wondered why does Chris was so quiet when it comes to Lal's and Fon's Introduction.

While Luce was discussing the Mission that they would do together, Lal and Fon found themselves with Scalpels attached on the wall on their backs. The wall has the scent of burns from Electricity. Verde was staring at them coldly. Skull was terrified and dragged his chair to Luce cautiously looking at Verde.

Lal glared at Verde. She was furious. " Care to tell why would you suddenly attack us with your damning Scalpel? " She stand up while furiously looking at Verde. On her side, Fon's slight smile disappeared. His eyes has their full attention on the messy dressed scientist with dirty appearance.

Verde took out another Scalpel. Caressing it with care he smiled at them. A wide smile and his sharp lazy apathetic black eyes was staring at them.

" Your existence would be obstructing my pursuit and unravelling the mysteries with Science. "


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**an: i'm not good at writing story and i'm not very good at english, so forgive me if there are a lot of errors. advice and suggestions are welcome. i hope that i would do some of the characterization of the canon characters some justice. Please forgive me if it was too OOC! and the development of the story please forgive me if it wouldn't up to your tastes and likings.**

**warnings: not canon completely fictional flashback of verde's life before mafia**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Verde's way Part 1**

* * *

Chris was sad that he can't talk with Skull. His character was really likeable as his girl friends has told him from their stories. He feels lonely. When Verde has questioned him about Lal and Fon his sad mood disappeared. He started to feel nervous and embarrassed. Verde notice the emotions that was projected by Chris. He frowned. For some reason, he comes into conclusion that he wouldn't definitely like his answer.

_"...Lal...was ...a ...very... pretty...Lady... and... Fon ..was...good looking... and ... handsome... They look so attractive... Ithinkihaveacrushonthem! "_

Verde told him to repeat his last words slowly. Chris was embarrassed but he obeyed Verde.

_" I...think I have a...CRUSH on them... "_

Verde intensely stared at Fon and Lal. Chris Urged him to stop looking at them or he may die of embarrassment this time. Then Verde took out his Scalpels and throw them. Chris was shock and it was those words that started this unexpected event for the 'I Prescelti Sette' first meeting of each other.

On the side, Reborn was looking at the Unfolding events with interest. Lal and Fon was frowning. They can't understand what is he saying but his Hostility and Killing Intent was obvious to them. Lal took out her gun strapped on her leg and Fon got into a defensive stance.

Luce was looking at them worried. She can't always know everything but this event was unexpected. She would stop them and diffuse the situation when a Vision has appeared.

Verde in his early teenage years. In his distinct Lab gown with School Uniform underneath them. Verde offered a bouquet of roses to a Woman who appeared older than him. With People looking at them, The Woman rejected Verde's offer and cruelly slapped Verde's hand which has holding the Rose bouquet. She trampled the flower with her high heels mercilessly.

She mocked Verde.

She humiliated him.

Verde's first attraction ended up like that. Luce grimaced and sympathetic at Verde's plight in her mind. Another Vision and the said woman was found Dead one year after her rejection of Verde in her house dead. The Suspect wasn't found. Verde attended her Funeral with a trampled bouquet of red roses. People suspected that it was him. They can't find any evidence. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he watched the Coffin being buried. Smiling slightly he said.

_" I am grateful. You have contributed greatly, for that I'm very thankful. Without you, I would lost my path towards Science."_

He offered the trampled bouquet of red roses to her. He slightly turned his head down. His eyes and face can't be seen by the other people. Verde's slight smile has widened and he whispered softly to the wind.

_" When I graduated I would later come for you. I'm in your debt. I would pay you back. "_

Luce vision ended after that. Looking at Verde, Lal and Fon. She smiled.

" We're here for the Mission. "

Lal and Fon returned to their seats. Verde stared at Luce who was smiling at him. Chris sighed in relief and thankful to Luce. He chastised Verde for Seeking Death as he thought of Verde's actions.

_" Verde they are Mafias! You're a Scientist why are you fighting with them?! You shouldn't act like some Minor Villain Character! "_

As the situation has calmed down a little, Verde was still standing looking at them passively. Luce decided to ask.

" Verde do you want to take a seat now? "

" No. The Gathering would be still here in Monday next week at 6:00 am in the morning is what have you said earlier? "

" You're right. "

Verde look at all people in the room and decided to inform them.

" I'm leaving. I would be here next week. This is an interesting event but it has some obstructions. "

Luce sadly smiled as Verde took his leave too early. Skull decided to ask her.

" Would be alright for him to leave? "

" Don't worry, he would be here next week. "

The Drama and Tension in the Room was too much, Skull thought. He decided to ask something to the Kind woman who looks like acting as their unofficial leader.

" .. Luce? "

" What is it Skull? "

" Can the great Skull-sama leave? Skull-sama thinks it was a mistake for him to come here. "

A bullet to on the wall and skull nearly fell off on his chair.

" What did you say Lackey? "

" Nothing Reborn-Senpai! "

That day Luce confirmed to Skull that it wasn't a mistake for him to come here when he showed his invitation letter to them. Skull wailed. He shouldn't accepted it from that Checker Face. He was obviously a Civilian. It was decided that he would he told about the Flames by Luce and Viper. He would be trained later by Reborn and Lal.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**AN: thanks for the Follows, Favorites and the Reviews! As usual I hope that the story is up to your likings. I also hope that the Characters aren't too OOC. I admit that I'm not very good at writing stories so please give some suggestions if you like. I really know that my very first story Eclipse of Illusions in Fanfiction Net is confusing but that Recent review really got me. I would try to rewrite it if I have time.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: A Generous Boss**

* * *

When Verde got home, his Mafia Associates were disappointed. They sighed. If only their Boss didn't arrive earlier, they would still be celebrating. They lined up in front of the Gate. Greeted Verde when he got out of the Minivan. Their boss ignored them. It only means that he doesn't need anything on them. Good, they thought. At least their worries and anxieties would be alleviated temporarily, for now. That means, there is no mental pressure and psychological damage. They leave Verde's house bringing Verde's Minivan with them.

One of the reasons why they haven't quit being Verde's Associates until now and Other than being threatened with their life, was because their boss Verde always have so many interesting things. He has a great mind. Creating fascinating and wonderful things. He pays very well. Sometimes he let them used his things. Just like this Minivan and the other Vehicles that was currently in their possession.

If they would put it into the Percentage on the Reason why they are completely loyal to Verde, It would be like this:

50% - Their life is in Verde's Hands.

15% - Verde pays very well

15% - Verde's Benefits

20% - If they betrayed Verde... ( The following description aren't suitable for people with a faint heart. It was better not to mention and cite the exact words that their boss have said to them.)

Verde is an okay boss if you didn't add his Madness in account to your psychological wellness. He pays very well and if you're lucky you can get a bonus. He was a very generous boss.

* * *

**Nov. 11, 1972 (Saturday)**

" I would take it. "

Their morning started with Verde taking the key of Ferrari F12 Berlinetta Car from them on their Base.

" .but..Boss! "

One of them protested but immediately became victim of Verde's lazy cold and apathetic black eyes.

" Do you have a problem? "

Quickly shaking his head and he muttered " nothing! " while quivering in fear and nervousness. What an unfortunate guy. the other members sighed and shake their heads. Thankful that it isn't them.

They watched Verde leave with the Ferrari Car. Some of them started crying. The others were waving goodbye to their beautiful baby. They would really miss her. Her beautiful appearance, her speed, her style, her seats, her handle and wheels. She was absolutely stunning and gorgeous. Their boss have taken her. One of them have hugged their other associate. He was crying his tears out and keep trying to wipe the tears with tissue. The latter guy was patting his back to comfort him.

They watched her disappear in the distance with their boss. They sighed.

" Agh... I got only to ride her for two days! "

One of them groaned. They would really miss riding her. She was very fast. They would miss the excitement and the thrill that she would always bring to them. After a while one of them has raised his hand.

" Guys? "

"" What?! ""

They glared at him. The guy flinched and back his steps a bit. Still, he got his courage to ask something important.

" I didn't know that Sir Verde knows to ... Drive... It was the first time that I saw him.."

All of them froze. Then one of them gritted their teeth. He started running and leave their base. They started following him. When they got outside and a few distance from their base, they finally saw her.

" Ferrari-chan! "

He dropped on his knees and wailed. Their Ferrari-chan crashed into the Tree. They could hear their heart breaking that day. Apparently, no one remembered that their Boss Verde is inside the car.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Verde makes Mistakes**

**AN: the usual OOC and Language errors...**

* * *

For Chris it was a nerve wrecking experience to meet the other 'I Prescelti Sette'. He was also close to freaking out when Verde has initiated a fight with two of them. Madman and Suicidal. That was what he called Verde in his mind. Thankfully the upcoming fight didn't escalated thanks to Luce. She was really kind. Even She knows what would happen to the Future.

_Luce and Uni are very similar you know?_

_They were both kind and self sacrificing people_

_They have the Ability to see the Future_

_I very like Uni's character_

_Well I don't really like Luce character that much.._

_For me, I like Luce. Don't listen to Natalie!_

_If she can see the Future why not change it? It's useless if she didn't use her ability._

_That's what would you call abuse of power!_

_Sasha, don't you see that she was being Masochist?_

_Well, I kinda ship her with Reborn. They're both so sweet together..._

_What?! Take back what you said Bitch! How can you betray our Sacrilege! R27 is the OTP!_

_Anyway.. If she change the Future.. you know what would happen? Maybe it would just get worse._

Chris sighed. In some way he also knows bits of pieces of things that would happen in this world. He can only sympathize on her plight. Changing the Future or Not, he would just remain a bystander. Previously, he tried stopping Verde in attending the Gathering. It still happened, Verde didn't listen to him. He can only think that maybe it was better this way. Chris only knows some information. If he changed something, maybe he would end up killing someone who wasn't supposed to die. He was selfish. He doesn't want his hands to be stained Red. Chris knows that he and Verde were one and similar. Verde's Hands are stained Red. Chris can still think that they are different if he can grip on his principles.

The Fight Ended when Verde decided to leave. Chris sighed in Relief when they got home. They were dangerous, Even through Skull appears the weakest of them, He was still dangerous. After all they were the 'I Prescelti Sette'. When they got the letter from that Checker Uncle, Verde has given him some lessons about flames and Mafia.

He learned about Rainbows, Skies, Bonds and Weathers. Verde is a good Teacher. He was way better than his two girl friends who keep squealing and going in side topics. Through he notice that Verde's information was not complete.

_" What about Earth? "_

" Earth? ... There is no Earth. You should stop those useless Entertainments of yours. "

_" How many times, I told you that they're not useless Verde! "_

The World's 'I Prescelti Sette'. It means they were the strongest in any forms. Chris notice Skull's flames. They were so strong and pure. Over these recent years when he was introduced to flames, he got used to Verde's flames. He was sensitive to them. In the Gathering, Their Flames was so bright. He loved their flames. They are colorful and beautiful. He specially liked Lal's and Fon's. Lal's Rain Flames were so strong and yet calm. They make him very comfortable. For Fon, there was something about his flames that make him crave for them. When they got home, Chris can only say that these whole flame experience was weird.

He told Verde about his experience. After that, Verde quickly took out his notebook and start taking notes. He also said that it was very interesting. Tomorrow, they would test if it would work for non active flame users.

* * *

When tomorrow has arrived, Chris wondered what are they doing at his Mafia Associates base. He can only stare as Verde took the Ferrari key from them. They look so heartbroken. They look like a bunch of puppies that has been abandoned by their owner. Verde decided to leave after taking the key.

_" Verde, you should comfort them. Look at them! Aren't they look so pitiful? They look like they're going to cry! "_

" So tell me, why should I? "

_" Your their boss! You should treat your employees nicely! "_

He can hear Verde scoffing. His Thoughts were clear on that matter.

_" I am treating them nicely. "_

Verde said it to him with a straight face. It was just like he was speaking the truth. For Chris, it was like hearing the greatest joke. As if hearing his thoughts, Verde started to list out things that he have done for his Mafia Associates.

" I pay them very well. "

" The Mafia respected them because of me. "

" They are safe because they are under my name. "

" They are always the first one who used my inventions. "

" The Ferrari are mine, so it is logical that I would take it from them. "

Chris can only feeling the doubt. Through those words he can feel Verde's smugness radiating. His sense of self worth and jerk ass attitude. If only he can give him the Middle Finger. If he did it he was sure that he would suffer mental torture from Verde.

When Verde got into the Car and the Ferrari crash into the Tree, He should just given Verde the Middle Finger.

_" VERDE! YOU NEARLY KILLED US!_

" I never thought that applying those driving lessons from your memories would be a little bit...Difficult. "

_" Who do you think you are?! A Genius? to instantly learn it just by watching it once.. "_

Chris trailed off. He was just about to say that he wasn't some kind of those Cheat Protagonist in those Isekai novels but it would be better to don't mention it. Verde wouldn't get his reference.

" How can i be a Scientist, if i am not a Genius? "

_" genius.. heh.."_

" Your doubting my intelligence. Let's have another experiment later. "

_" What?! no way! I refuse 100 times! "_

" I am not considering your opinion. "

Chris wailed while Verde deactivated his lightning flames. The hardening ability was useful in saving their life. It's a pity that Ferrari-Chan was badly damage.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**an: The usual OOC and Language error warnings.**

**Ahh.. I hope that i would do the characterization of the Canon characters some justice... **

* * *

**Chapter 25: Fake names**

* * *

**Nov. 12, 1972**

Enthusiastic Cheers, Shouts and Noise was heard through the crowd as he leave. The Staffs has greeted him and told him that his performance was always thrilling and great. He gives his best smile to them as he made his way to his changing room.

Skull face the Mirror. His smile widened more. The Circus and the Crowds would be always his home no matter what. Just like him, the Circus would always wander. The crowd is ever changing and it was fine for him. This is where he felt comfortable. It was his territory and his Security. His smile disappeared as he remembered the Gathering. He unconsciously shuddered. Just thinking about them, It made him feel scared and anxious. He wondered what would happen to his Future. The First Lessons about the Flames and Mafia were very informative and disturbing.

On the Mirror, His reflection's left hands started to burn with purple flames. Cloud flames that was what they are called. Skull's hands tightened into fist as his flames deactivated. Because of them, he was pulled into that Gathering. His trusted companion, who always heals his body, his ability who helped him to make his name, is what dragged him on that Mafia Mess.

Skull sighed. That Gathering has made him mentally exhausted. He removed his make up. A pale face and purple hair are now staring back at him. He needed to take a break and relax. A grin appeared with those thoughts.

* * *

His trusted Bike has brought him to a Shopping District somewhere in Florence Italy. When Skull made his way, he didn't get any glances from the people. It was expected since he wasn't wearing any eye-catching things like when he was Skull De Mort. He was a bit disappointed at that. His mood was lifted when he began exploring and eating Foods. Skull ended up in the Mall looking for his new clothes. Man, there are so many new and interesting style. Skull can only think that he would ended up broke if he bought all of the clothes that he like. He was busy looking that he didn't realize he bumped into something hard.

He winced at the pain but it quickly disappeared. Thankfully he didn't stumble into the ground. He look and realized that he bumped into someone. The Guy was the one who stumbled instead. He was tall but didn't look like he was physically strong.

" Ah, Sorry about that. "

Skull approached the guy and apologize. He can't see the guy's face as it was block by his black messy hair. The Lowered head and Scarf covering his neck didn't contributed in deducing the guy's appearance.

" Do you want help? "

Skull has offered his hand. The guy has raise his head and look at him. Skull found himself staring at deep and calm black eyes. It was a unique black sharp eyes. He suddenly felt a Chill. The Person looks Familiar. Skull swear that it was the first time that he had seen the Guy.

" No...need. "

The Guy refused his help as he stand up. He patted his black coat with his glove covered hand. After that he adjusted his Scarf a bit. Skull frowned. Why does this guy feels so familiar?

" I'm really sorry. "

" It's... okay. "

Skull apologize and the guy accepted his apology. Since this guy feels familiar, he decided to browse through his memory and guess the guy's name. Despite the guy being tall and intimidating, with their talk he looks like a nice, polite and kind person.

" Well I wouldn't really feel comfortable with a simple sorry... Look your clothes are now a bit.. messy. They look new and quite expensive. How about I invite you to a Cafe as a sign of apology? "

The Guy was staring at him intensely. It was making him uncomfortable.

" I'm a stranger. "

" ...well, I know. "

" You shouldn't talk to strangers. "

"..."

Skull can only thought that this guy is weird.

" Your a Stranger. "

The guy said and he was now leaving Skull. He found himself catching up to the Guy. He didn't want the guy to leave. He still need to guess the guy's identity.

" Wait, I'm not a Bad Guy! "

" I know. "

The Guy look at him unimpressed. Skull feels nervous. How should he convinced the Guy?

" I wanted to invite you to eat. "

" Why? "

" As an apology! "

" It was a lie. "

The guy has given him a deadpan stare. Skull groaned inside his mind. How should he convince the guy? Now everything would be over if he didn't accept. He stared at the Guy's face. They really look familiar and...maybe this guy was the cool and good looking type, but he was really a socially awkward and shy person? Skull decided to try out his idea.

" ...You look attractive. "

Skull blurted out those words. He paled when he realized what he said. He look at the guy. The guy was covering his face with his Scarf. Is it effective or will he refuse?

" ...I think I would...like to eat. "

The guy look at him cautiously. He is now looking at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing. Skull beamed when he heard the guy's response. He didn't know that the guy was quite weak to compliments. Thankfully his idea worked.

" Let's go! I know a really good place where we can eat! "

They arrived at a Popular Cafe at Florence. He heard that it was really a Popular place. He urged the guy to enter with him. They entered under the scrutinizing gazes. There are so many eyes staring at them. It was an uncomfortable feeling. Different from how his Fans were staring at him with Happiness and Adoration. He feel a tug on his clothes. He looked at the guy.

" What is it? "

" I don't know your name. "

He forgot to tell the guy his name. Skull's smile turned into a grin. He pointed his left thumb at himself and answered confidently.

" I am Mortell Skud. "

The guy slightly smiled. His eyes turning into crescents. He patted his chest lightly with his glove covered right hand and bowed.

" It was nice meeting you, Mortell Skud. I am called William Meadows. "


	26. Chapter 26

**a/n: the usual error and language warnings. suggestions are welcome and sorry if the characters are too OOC. anyway thanks for the favorites,follows and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Meeting**

* * *

Now Skull found himself in a Cafe with a guy who called himself William Meadows. Thinking about his actions, he groaned. He realize that he was too impulsive and rash. He invited the guy because he was familiar for some reason. He stared at the guy. Skull can't really guess his identity.

" Is something wrong? "

William asked him while eating. Skull flushed. He realize that it was rude of him to be staring at the guy.

" Nothing, I'm sorry for Staring. "

" It's Alright. You should eat your food. "

William smiled and reminded him. Skull sighed and decided to eat his food and worry about it later. He glance at William's plate and unconsciously smiled. For a guy like him, it was like a huge gap to see him eat sweet foods. The appearance of him drinking milk also didn't help on the matter. Skull have an urge to laugh but it would be Rude. He didn't know that a such a big guy have a childish trait. When both of them finished eating, William have thanked him for the meal and bid his farewell. Skull smiled and waved. He was a bit disappointed as he watched William's figure vanish among the crowd of people.

Tomorrow would be the Gathering. Skull shuddered. He don't want to go. An image of Reborn and the others looking at him intensely except Luce has made him afraid and scared. that wasn't a healthy image and he needed it to be erased on his mind. It was too creepy. He doesn't want them to hunt him down. He hoped that he would have a good time sleeping. Skull mourned for his freedom. He needs to go even he doesn't wanted it in the first place.

At least today he met a somewhat weird but kind guy. It was a nice day. If only it could be the same for tomorrow. Skull walk towards the Shopping District. He wish that tomorrow would be a good day. He would lose nothing by being optimistic.

* * *

**Nov. 13, 1972**

Skull arrived at the Gathering. It was the same wooden villa last week. He braced himself as he opened the door.

" AHHHH! "

He shrieked as a bullet nearly hit him.

" Your late, Lackey. "

Adjusting his Fedora Hat, Reborn casually place his gun at the table. Seriously, he just entered the room and an Instant Bullet? Skull grumbled. Luce smiled and greeted him. " Good morning, Skull. "

He has made his way to his seat. Everyone was already here and he was the last to arrive. Verde the last to arrive last time, was already here. He was sitting properly with a disinterested look on his face. His appearance was cleaner than the last time but it was still messy. His clothes were crumpled and there were stains on his clothes. Stains of red and smells of rust and iron. He shifted his eyes. Skull hopes it's not what he thought. His eyes unconsciously darted towards his face. Eye bags, Stubble and a haggard face. Coincidentally they lock their gazes. Skull quickly darted his sight elsewhere. On the background Reborn was saying he was a coward, Skull ignored it and the weird déjà vu feeling.

Luce gathered their attention and started talking about the Mission that they would do together.

" Now Everyone, we will discuss what would happen to the Mission... "

This would be a long long day.


	27. Chapter 27

**a/n: the usual error and language warnings. suggestions are welcome and sorry if the characters are too OOC. anyway thanks for the favorites,follows and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Discussion**

* * *

" It was said on the envelope that our first mission would be on Nov. 20, 1972. "

Luce showed the envelope to them. Inside of it was the letter and contents of their First Mission. Everyone has a neutral expression except for Skull whose face turned stiff and ugly. He was a civilian and now he would be involve with a mission that has have to do with the Mafia.

" Our first mission would be stealing an important document from a well known Famiglia. "

Viper edge closer to them. Floating towards Luce.

" I want to know if the payment would be High enough. "

Luce smiled. Her face turning bright by several degrees.

" It is. "

Viper nodded slightly before making their way back to their seat.

After that She asked if they have another questions. Lal suggested that everyone might have some difficulties towards the mission. Everyone frowned. Skull, is frowning too. He was like he understand what is happening with the situation. Seeing his Reaction, Reborn instantly pull the trigger on his gun. A shriek was heard and Skull was ducking under his seat.

" What the hell Senpai?! "

" Your reaction is stupid. "

" What ? I was just following everyone's reactions! It was better to pretend that you know what is happening than being left out. The Circus Master would always say that... "

Seeing Skull starting to trail off, Reborn triggered his gun again.

" AHH!"

" Shut up, Lackey. "

Luce shook her head. Disapproving from both of their reactions. She let Lal continue on her point. Lal informed them that she knows that some of them would be having a difficulty in Teamwork during missions. Everyone has agreed at her idea. Verde eyes narrowed when everyone has unconsciously look at him. It was a Pathetic Reaction. They are mindless fools for quickly evaluating him just base on their first meeting. There is some truth in their observations but Recently through Chris he was learning to be more cooperative. As long it would be interesting and he would gain some useful knowledge. He would be willing to work with them.

As their discussion continued, It was decided that Skull would be a backup and the driver. Reborn and Lal planned beat– training him to shape hasn't still started. It was decided that they would start tomorrow. Luce unfortunately, would be left together with Skull as a back up because of her condition. Lal was in charge of the Planning. At first, some has disagreed but Majority has agreed on her becoming the Planner. Luce has agreed and didn't oppose to her being the Leader. The Only ones who disagreed was Reborn and Viper.

Chris has shared his Guess to Verde. It was maybe because the Former is Prideful while the Latter was cautious and didn't trust anyone other than their own self. Lal has experience as connected with her Military Background. Most of them thought that it was logical other than Luce being the First Choice. As they have agreed, Skull was sulking. His opinion doesn't matter. Reborn has said that he was a Civilian and a Newbie. He didn't have any experience. As Lal would lead and plan their first mission, Fon and Reborn would be in charge with the Offensive. They would be the Attacker if their Secret Infiltration has failed and they were discovered. Viper would be the Important Piece in the Plan A. They would using their Mist Flames. If the Plan A failed, Then the Plan B. Reborn and Fon attacking everyone while still fulfilling their mission. Viper would Fall in defensive Role while supporting the Two. Lal would help if the Plan B happened. Lastly Verde would be the one hacking the securities and gathering information about the Famiglia and the Structure. Verde agreed with the plan. He has no problem staying on the sidelines. It was ideal for him. He was a Scientist. Using his Mind rather than his Physical Ability. When no one has opposed to the Plan. The Discussion has ended.


	28. Chapter 28

**a/n: the usual error and language warnings. suggestions are welcome and sorry if the characters are too OOC. anyway thanks for the favorites,follows and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Preparations**

* * *

The Next days, Verde was back at his lab casually doing some experiments. His right hand were emitting lightning flames. He let his lightning flames flow around his body then to his surroundings. He watched as some objects around him explode.

" Another Failure. " He muttered and started pondering on his experiment.

_" Verde, why don't you try again? Please? I'm sure that it would eventually work! "_

" I won't. "

_" Please? "_

" No. while your Idea was interesting, I don't see any positive results on this experiment. "

Verde strolled out of his Lab making his way to the Kitchen. He started preparing his food. For all of the years, Verde was alone. He was independent and knew how to live by himself. He knows how to make his own food even though he was busy in his research and experiments. Verde was alone and was used to it.

He made his way to his seat while bringing his food. In front of him was a mirror. Verde was alone but it recently change these recent years. An accident, unexpected Discovery and opportunity. All of these has happened in one day. His house has recently gotten lively. He was still alone but he has his own 'self'.

_" I think that finding a good metal conductor would eventually result to the very super awesome special ultimate skill that I have created! "_

Chris said. Verde can't really see him with his eyes but he can hear him on his mind. He noticed that he has changed these recent years. Not just because he suddenly found his body doing things that he shouldn't know. Reflexive actions, that was what they are called. Or having a strange likings on some things. It was all Chris fault. Noticing himself becoming soft in strange times, It was his fault too. He stared at the Mirror. Visualizing Chris through the Object.

_" Verde, please! I promise this would definitely succeed! Wouldn't it be too cool? Seriously, are you really fine staying back behind the scenes on your first mission? "_

Verde's lip curled up, forming a slight smirk. His sharp black eyes staring at the mirror.

" Yes. "

Verde said. Chris can't help but feel disappointed. " I am a Scientist, I am good at using my Intelligence but... I think I can try another experiment on my lightning flames. "

_" Verde, you're the best! "_

Verde continued eating while he can hear the enthusiastic shouts and promises that their new experiment would definitely succeed. Guess, he wasn't the only one being infected by Chris behavior. It was also the other way around.

* * *

**Nov 18, 1972**

Skull is tired. He blearily opened his eyes after his face fall first to the ground.

" Get up, Lackey. "

He look up and saw the Devil Incarnate himself staring at him with it's onyx eyes. He was standing there wearing his Usual Fedora Hat and Suit. His prominent curly side burns were distinguishable.

" But Senpai! "

Skull complained. He tried to get up but he really can't. Reborn was preparing to use his gun. He can't let the Civilian slack off. He turn to the side when he heard footsteps coming towards them.

" I think it would be enough Reborn. "

Lal walk towards them with Luce. " The Civilian has spend all of his energy. It won't be good if he has no energy for the mission. " She said with her hands folded together. Her red brown eyes staring at Skull with Irritation and Annoyance. Through their is little improvement these past few days, Skull is learning.

" Can you get up Skull? " Luce asked him and Skull shook his head. She smiled as he helped Skull get up. " Thanks Luce. " Skull muttered while patting his clothes. He sighed as he think of the training(torture) that he went these past days. Reborn and Lal were cruel to him. Mostly It was Lal who took charge of the training. Skull never thought that Lal Mirch to be a hellish taskmaster. He also wondered how did those two manage to find him and the location of the Circus. Skull never expected that they were really serious when they have said they would train him.

" Do you want cookies? " Luce suddenly brought a basket of cookies to him. Skull decided to take one. It was really strange that he suddenly find himself dragged into a world of Mafia and be together with these people. Encountering them wasn't on his list of dreams. All of them was Scary ( Reborn, Lal, Viper, Verde ) and the Others ( Fon and Luce ) are somewhat look nice but definitely strange. He wondered how did Luce manage to take out a basket of Cookies all of a Sudden. Looking at her smiling face, It was better to not ask. He suddenly feel he would lose something if he ask her.

" Are you alright Skull? "

" Yeah. "

Skull hoped that he can last longer (hopefully alive and healthy) until this strange gathering ended.


	29. Chapter 29

**a/n: the usual error and language warnings. suggestions are welcome and sorry if the characters are too OOC. anyway thanks for the favorites,follows and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Absent**

* * *

**Nov. 19, 1972**

Before their First Mission, they decided to have another discussion and making sure that they have enough preparations for the mission.

" Lackey, make sure you don't mess up tomorrow. "

Skull can feel Irritation bubbling up on him but instead of fighting back, he nodded. " Don't worry Reborn Senpai! The GREAT SKULL-SAMA will do his BEST! " Reborn scoffed before looking at the other People in the Room. Everyone is here except him.

" Where is he? "

The Green haired Scientist is missing. Would he be late just like their first Meeting?

Luce clapped her hands together and that gathered everyone's attention. " Verde have said that he wouldn't be able to go at today's discussion. " The others have frowned when he heard the news.

Lal was Irritated. Is he on his lab again just like those previous years? She can still remember the time when she desperately need of a fucking weapon but Verde's unfortunate lackeys have said that Verde was in his Lab conducting his experiments. Was it last year when it happened? She wasn't sure. There was one thing that she knows, She didn't get a weapon that she really deserve. Verde refuse to meet her and was busy in his Lab. That time she was irritated in the business deal that was suppose to happen have been cancelled, and it was Verde's fault for refusing to meet her.

Lal heard that the same thing has also happened to some Famous Hitman and Famous Information Broker. The Mafia Famiglias weren't please that his lackeys are the one that was conducting business but they would still endure.

" don't worry he would be here tomorrow. " Luce smiled at them as she can feel the killing intent coming mostly from Reborn and Lal. Some weren't please by Verde's Absence while Skull can only feel Relief that he wasn't here. The Scientist Verde is creepy with the same level how Reborn is scary and a jerk while Lal is scary and frightening in her own way.

" How are you certain that he would be here? " Viper asked. They look at Luce. Even their face was covered by their hood, It was seen that they have their full attention on her and waiting for her answer.

Everyone stared as Luce took out a Laptop and a Blueprint under the Table. " Verde have his Associates delivered these things. " After that, their discussion has continued from the previous week even with Verde absent from the discussion. It was better that he still provided the things that he was assigned to do. Through most of the People in the room has their opinion of him lowered with Reborn and Lal approaching the rock bottom.


	30. Chapter 30

**a/n: the usual error and language warnings. suggestions are welcome and sorry if the characters are too OOC. anyway thanks for the favorites,follows and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Mission Start!**

* * *

The day of their First Mission, Verde can feel a few of them staring at him intensely. He doesn't feel bothered by the stares and walk towards Luce.

_" Verde, they're scary! "_

" It's good that you are here now Verde. "

Luce smiled at him and ushered them all inside the villa where their usual gathering was held. After everyone was already on their seat, Reborn and Lal look at Verde.

" Can you tell us why you aren't here yesterday? " Lal asked while glaring at Verde. They watched as Verde has brought some black briefcase on the table. Some were curious about the Item but didn't asked. " My business is my business. I have no reason to tell you. " Verde look at them with his disinterested expression. Skull frowned at his attitude. He can already tell that Lal was losing her patience. He hoped that when a fight happened again just like the first gathering, he won't be on the list of casualties. Thankfully the first fight that happened was stopped by Luce before it escalated.

" But...since it wasn't a personal reason, I would allow to indulge your curiosity. "

Verde has opened the briefcase. They watched as he brought out the strange devices.

" I was improving my communication device yesterday. During the recent years, I have a lot of experiment projects and researches. This is one of them. "

Verde has ushered the Briefcase to Luce. She smiled at him. " Thank you for your generosity, Verde. " He didn't answer. He remove his glasses and casually glance at his reflection on the object.

_" I can guarantee that your Mission would be 100% success. Your really awesome Verde! "_

Even without his device helping, it would be a 100% success. Most of the People here was deemed the Strongest. After that, the discussion went normally and well, Skull was confused as he expected a fight would happen. Lal and Reborn was calm during the discussion. They would talk when it was their turn and the latter would casually call him lackey. Luce has bring out Cookies again. Skull accepted and surprisingly Fon also took one. Reborn was offered a Cookie but refused it. Then Luce took out the espresso and Reborn accepted the drink.

It went to well. He really expected that a Chaos would broke out.

" Lackey. "

Reborn has called out to him when they made their way out. There was a Van parked.

" What is it Reborn-Senpai? "

" Don't be useless on the mission. "

Skull unconsciously grimaced. He didn't really like people underestimating him. They made their way inside the Van. Luce smiled stiffly as she tightly held on her seat and lock the seat belt carefully. Viper, Lal, Fon, Reborn and Verde was calm and collected. Skull entered the room and drive. Minding that Luce is inside the Car, Skull drove normally. The People in the car look at Luce weirdly and Reborn asking if she was feeling well.

" I'm fine. " As fine as she could be. Hopefully later, Skull would drive Normally again.


	31. Chapter 31

**a/n: the usual error and language warnings. suggestions are welcome and sorry if the characters are too OOC. anyway thanks for the favorites,follows and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

* * *

**Chapter 31: First Mission**

* * *

Verde have confirmed that even without the communication devices, the mission has a 100% success. Since Verde has the higher IQ between the two of them. Chris has decided to put his trust on Verde's words.

The Arcobaleno's first mission, Stealing important documents from a well known Famiglia in Italy. Luce and Skull was left on the Van while Verde and Lal was near the Famiglia base. Lal would be giving Orders if needed while she was looking at the Blueprint. Verde was currently remaining in Passive. He would help if there was Security Systems that he needed to Hack. At first, the Mission was doing well with Viper using his Mist Flames in Infiltration and covering their tracks. For some reason, Reborn and Fon was having a conversation about Espresso and Tea.

_{Espresso is helpful on making my brain more active. }_

_{Tea is the better one. Unlike some kind of Coffee, It has many benefits. }_

_{How you can say so if you haven't tried one? }_

_{The benefits of Tea differs with different kind of teas. Unlike the Coffees which was basically all the same.}_

_{They aren't the same. You just have no taste. A traditional. }_

_{Are you insulting my culture? }_

_{No, I'm just telling that you are Old and Senile for liking tea. }_

Chris decided to asked Verde how a simple talk about Tea and Espresso turned into this? Verde said that he doesn't care about their Illogical minds. Chris can only sympathize with Viper's sound of groaning.

_{I am not getting paid enough for this some mindless squabbling. }_

And that's it, Chris can envision the ominous fight that would ensue. He heard the sound of gun clicking and a punch in some kind of metal in Verde's communication device.

_{I'm not interested in this kind of payment. }_ Said the Esper. Chris can hear the sound of Annoyance from Reborn. If he wasn't wrong, maybe Fon's slight smile was also gone from his face. After that, thanks to Reborn and Fon their infiltration has failed. The Sound of Gun shot was loud and Fon's punching the Metal just have worsen the situation. The Famiglia has noticed the noise and the situation has escalated quickly. Thankfully they have the plan B.

Beside Verde, Lal has stood up and gritted her teeth. " Stay here. " She said before leaving. The shouts of gunshots and fighting was heard through the communication device.

_{ Verde, is everything alright? }_ Luce asked from the other line. He can hear Skull singing a song from the background.

" The Plan B is executed. "

_{ I see, then please be careful Verde. Look out for your safety. }_

As the Chris and Verde listened to the communication device, the scientist's presence has also been notice by the Mafias.

" Looks like we have a prey. "

" How unfortunate, your life would end in our hands. "

" They shouldn't have left him alone. "

" From his clothes, looks like he was an important guy in their group. "

Verde immediately Dodged when their gun has pointed on him. They keep firing their gun and Verde was evading them.

_" Verde, why aren't you fighting back? "_

" I am not a fool seeking my Death. "

Verde started to run. The Mafia are chasing after him.

_" Where are you going? "_

The Green haired Scientist didn't answer and just continued on running and dodging their attacks. While running he has also activated his Lightning Flames to strengthen his body. The Mafia chasing after him was pissed off and irritated. They also started to activated their own flames.

_" Verde! We're done for! "_

Chris wailed. He can't understand why Verde keeps running. Then after seeing, Reborn,Viper, Lal and Fon fighting with a bigger group of enemies, he has a hunch on what Verde is planning.

_" NO! DON'T YOU DARE VERDE! "_

The only answer that he got was a cruel and evil laugh and Verde fixing his glasses.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**a/n: another chapter update! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Thank you TekoloKuautli for the many unexpected reviews! you have made my day more brighter and happy.**

**i was happy for the people who appreciated this story. thank you everyone.**

**through, please forgive me if the canon characters are OOC! sorry, i will try my best to don't make them ooc as possible.**

**english isn't my first language, please point out if there are typos, incorrect use of words, wrong grammars and mispellings.**

**suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Cruelty**

Lal was angry and irritated as she made her way to help the martial artist, the Hitman and the Illusionist. If they are only serious about their mission, this wouldn't happened.

" Lal. " The Martial Artist give a slight smile before kicking one of the minions while not looking at the enemy. Lal fired her gun and the bullet Pierce the knees of some random Mafia member who has his Storm Flames activated. " Again, thank you for your help. " Fon bowed before diving through the enemies. Lal sighed and helped the Trio. While the Fighting has ensued, The Esper and the Martial Artist has come into a disagreement.

" You are affecting my Illusions, move. "

" I could also say the same. This is my territory. "

The two has started a verbal fight about their techniques. Fon with his sharp and refined speaking while Viper was Deceptive but Blunt. Reborn has fired his gun between them, Irritated by their attitude.

" Quiet, I don't want the Mission to fail. "

After that the two have turned Quiet. Lal was grateful for the Silence. Eventually they have infiltrated the Base and She managed to take the Important Documents. It was only supposed to be an Infiltration but Plan A failed and they resort to Killing if they don't want to be Killed.

When they are getting out of the base, the Enemies has doubled in Numbers. Viper has made some of the enemies unconscious with their Mist Illusions. They are starting to feel tired. Lal was also tired. Maybe she should have really accepted Collonello's offer with him watching in the sidelines. It was a tempting idea.

" Why is he here? " The Hitman said with a displeased voice. Lal glance and saw Verde running towards them with Enemies running after him.

" Mou, The Scientist would pay for his actions. " The Esper said.

" Maybe this isn't in his expertise? " Fon suggested. Using his storm flames, he kicked, it caused his enemies to thrown towards the wall and become unconscious.

They watched as Verde made his way to them. " What are you doing here? Didn't I told you to stay there? " Lal have asked. She was irritated that the Scientist has disobeyed her Orders.

Verde apathetically look at the enemies chasing behind him. " They have distracted my peaceful time with my most precious experiment... " Lal frowned while still fighting and listening to Verde. " But they would do in becoming my lab rats. " She have an ominous feeling when she saw Verde's black eyes glowed green for a moment and disappeared. Lal warned the others and told them to stay away from Verde. They complied when they saw Verde taking out strange injection shots.

Verde has thrown them towards the Enemies. The Injection has started exploding and it let out electric discharge paralyzing the targets and their companions. Howl of pain and screams was heard. They dropped one by one with the smell of smokes and burns coming out of their head.

" Experiment is success. I would test the the other variety if there are another available and compatible subjects. " The Scientist has took out a notebook and a pen. He started to list out his Discoveries.

Even She have killed many people. Lal can feel the churning feeling of her stomach. All of those people died screaming in agony. Her earlier good opinion of Verde has disappeared only left with uncertainty and the need to avoid the Scientist.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**a/n: another chapter update! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Thank you TekoloKuautli for the many unexpected reviews! you have made my day more brighter and happy.**

**i was happy for the people who appreciated this story. thank you everyone.**

**through, please forgive me if the canon characters are OOC! sorry, i will try my best to don't make them ooc as possible.**

**english isn't my first language, please point out if there are typos, incorrect use of words, wrong grammars and mispellings.**

**suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Food Preferences**

* * *

When they returned to the van, The Atmosphere was weird. Even Luce, when she saw them return has been quiet and wearing a stiff smile on her face. But looking at the Four People who returned who looks exhausted, wait is that Blood on their clothes? Skull immediately regretted looking at them.

Right, they were Mafia. It was natural that there would be killing and bloody stuffs. Skull needed to get used to this things but he think that he would never be get used to them.

" What are you doing? Drive now ... Lackey. " His Senpai has said, Ordering him. Skull complied and turn on the engine and started driving. Some minutes later, he glance casually outside. It was too quiet. Skull expected that there would be Mafias chasing after them just like in the Movies and Television.

The smell of blood assaulting his nose also made his stomach churned. Reborn, Lal, Fon and Viper has traces of Blood. They didn't look injured but only exhausted and tense. Verde, looks messy, exhausted with his usual prominent eye bags behind his round glasses.

Skull reminded himself to don't get in the bad side of those people. (Reborn,Lal, Fon and Viper ) Through it was impossible to not get in the bad side of Reborn. He would always call him Lackey and Skull himself doesn't know how did he make manage to get the Hitman piss off when he does nothing wrong. (On his own opinion)

Out of them, he didn't expect Verde to come out the most cleanest. Every meeting of Verde, he has his always messy lab clothes, exhausted and haggard appearance. Now after the mission, not a speck of blood can be seen on his clothes.

Skull's opinion of Verde takes turn a little better compared to the four people. Maybe he would try approaching and making a small talk to him? Looking at Verde's Disinterested and Intimidating eyes, talking to him would take effort, time and courage.

Eventually, on their way back to the Wooden Villa; Skull can't keep up with the Silence anymore. " Umm... I'm Hungry... Do you want guys to eat? "

Everyone stared at Skull. He feel nervous as he felt their stares on him. A few minutes they are still silent. He was starting to feel jittery and awkward. Thankfully a kind person has helped him to get out of his predicament. " A good idea Skull, since the Mission is finish.. Why don't we have a Lunch together? " Luce smiled. Skull felt grateful for her.

" I'm starting to miss eating Mapo Tofu, Would it be possible? and an Oolong tea. " Fon asked. His red clothes, are still speckled with crimson stains.

" No, problem. " Luce said.

" I want a sumptuous meal but I won't be paying for it. " The Illusionist said.

" It is alright. " Staring at Luce, determining if she was lying, After a few moments they eventually lift off their gaze. They would look forward to their Delicious Food.

After that, Lal said that she wanted a Nutritious and Balance Meal. Reborn wanted an Espresso and Vongole Fettucine. Lastly, everyone unconsciously stared at Verde, when it was his turn.

" Cheese Cake and Fried Chicken. "

Did they misheard Verde?

" Did you just say Cheesecake? " Skull asked and he immediately receive Verde's cold stare. " Do I need to enunciate it again for your Slow functioning Brain to learn? "

" No. " Skull meekly said. On the other hand, the other people in the Van felt surprised. It didn't entered on their mind for Verde to eat cheesecake. It was possible but his request left them surprise.

" Alright. " Luce giggled. She smiled when a Vision suddenly appeared in her mind.

It was a image of Verde eating different flavored cake for his birthday. There was a slight smile on his face as he started eating the cake. The Scientist also look like he would melt into puddle as he savor his delicious cake.

Who would thought that Verde like to eat sweet foods?


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**a/n: another chapter update! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Thank you TekoloKuautli for the many unexpected reviews! you have made my day more brighter and happy.**

**i was happy for the people who appreciated this story. thank you everyone.**

**through, please forgive me if the canon characters are OOC! sorry, i will try my best to don't make them ooc as possible.**

**english isn't my first language, please point out if there are typos, incorrect use of words, wrong grammars and mispellings.**

**suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: We Meet Again**

* * *

When Verde got home after the Mission, he immediately go to the Kitchen and emptied the contents of his Stomach. He stared at his reflection on his Washroom. Other than his Usual eye bags, haggard, exhausted and Messy Appearance. There were tears that was now leaking out of his eyes again.

_" Verde, how could you!...waaahh... I ..hate ..you...hate..you... They.. are people.. Your so Cruel! "_

" I know that they are People. "

Verde wiped the tears in his eyes. Chris were annoying as always. He hated when because of him, his body was turning like this.

_" Why?! ...You promised.. "_

" I never promise anything to you about those people. "

He smiled slightly in front of the Mirror.

" I acknowledge that they are a People but at the same time, they are experiments that isn't included in our agreement. "

Chris became silent after that. That Night, Verde can't sleep peacefully. He decided to do some light experiments that didn't included any people. Just a simple research and theoretical experiment.

After a few days of experimenting he decided to take a break and leave on his lab alone without his Mafia Associates.

* * *

**Nov. 23, 1972**

A few days after the Mission, Skull was strolling again on a shopping district somewhere in Italy. Skull or 'Mortell' sighed as he look casually on the People and the Shops. Skull after his new performance on the Circus has decided to take a break. After the Mission, he has no time to take a break since it was his scheduled performance in the Circus.

His mind was exhausted from the Mission. No, his mental exhaustion hasn't been caused by the Mission but the Great Tragedy that happened after the mission. ( The Supposed peaceful dinner that turned into a Disaster ) Skull unconsciously hugged his body as he remembered the event.

Skull decided to keep quiet everytime that they would have a dinner. It was better that way if he remained unnoticed and always stay beside Luce.

As he look at the crowd in Daze, Skull noticed a Familiar Figure in the Crowd. Skull's lips turned into a smile. He waved his hands and called out the name of the familiar figure.

" William! "

* * *

'William' was strolling on a shopping district somewhere in Italy. Today, he was looking_(observing)_ the crowd_(subjects)_ again. He like appreciating_(researching)_ the People in the Shopping District. He can stare _(Experiment)_ at the People with his eyes.

He has his trusted Journal _(Research Book)_ where he can casually write about the happenings_(Discoveries)_ and any interesting stuffs that happen.

William can stare at them all day peacefully and silent if Chris could just shut up and stop popping out words on his mind.

_" I'm still upset at you... So I decided to mess up with your mind! "_

Verde is annoyed. Chris is now on his vindictive mode again. Lately, his other self is gaining more backbone. His behavior need to be controlled sooner or later before it get more worse.

"William!"

Verde look at the distance as he saw a 'familiar' someone. It was 'Mortell' the Friendly and Kind guy that the Shy and Awkward 'William' have meet before.

Observing the People were part one of their discovery projects that was connected to their Reincarnation Project. It was discovered earlier that Chris was sensitive to flames of the People. They are here to test his Ability to sense the People's flames. So far their Test are going well and giving good results. Chris Ability are working and he already detected the Flames of some People.

It was a useful Ability. It would be good if Chris Ability further strengthened. Verde would make sure that it would happen. Just thinking of the Possibilities and Experiments that he can make with Chris Ability unconsciously brought a smile and feelings of delight through his body.

Now, downing the Persona of William Meadows. Verde put his 'shy' and 'wary' face.

_" Verde we aren't still finish! But let's put aside that matter for now and greet Mortell! "_

Chris said to him. Verde can tell that Chris previous feelings of frustration disappeared (put aside for now) replaced by feelings of Happiness and Mischievousness. He can also heard from his tone that Chris was excited.

_" Hehe... I'm now in charge! Verde make sure to listen to me just like before! Don't mess this up! "_

If he was more expressive, Verde would put his best 'who told you are the boss' look. But he wouldn't, it was just a waste of time and energy. And now he was currently a person named William Meadows. An awkward, sweet, shy, good looking guy who was also cautious of strangers.

_" We meet Again... "_

As Mortell get closer and closer to him, William shyly smiled at Mortell. He was playing with his green Scarf with his mitten covered hands. He look at the ground as he was feeling shy again at Mortell.

" We meet again.. " He awkwardly said and use the scarf to cover his face.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**a/n: another chapter update! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Thank you TekoloKuautli for the many unexpected reviews! you have made my day more brighter and happy.**

**i was happy for the people who appreciated this story. thank you everyone.**

**through, please forgive me if the canon characters are OOC! sorry, i will try my best to don't make them ooc as possible.**

**english isn't my first language, please point out if there are typos, incorrect use of words, wrong grammars and mispellings.**

**suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter 35: The New Mission**

* * *

After meeting Williams for the second time. Mortell wasn't still apparently over from guessing the guy's identity. He decided to used this coincidental meeting for it's worth. After some light greeting at each other, Mortell decided to treat William on an ice cream.

And now, William was currently holding an ice cream in his hand. Occasionally, he would shyly lick it under the curious stares of the People. Mortell on the other hand(after finishing on eating his own ice cream) was creeped out with the People's behavior.

'It is very strange that they keep staring at William! Is he really that eye catching?'

Mortell narrowed his eyes, he stared at William's messy black hair, sharp but warm black eyes and his sharp sculptured face. Add the fact that the guy is so socially awkward and shy. And now he was eating the Ice cream like an enthusiastic puppy.

' Yeah, the guy was eye catching. '

Skull was startled out of his thoughts, when William has bring his face closer to him a little, together with his ice cream.

" William? "

" ..D- do you.. want... some? You've been staring at my ice cream...for a while. I have already licked it a few times. You can still take it back... since it was yours because it was your treat. "

Mortell immediately distance himself. His face was red. " No! I already have my ice cream earlier. It's yours, I'm not taking it back! " His voice has nearly became high pitched. Mortell was embarrassed. And couldn't William mentioned how he already 'tasted' the Ice cream? It's embarrassing!

" Thank you, I really like eating ice cream. " William smiled, his eyes crinkled in happiness as he give the ice cream another tentative licks.

Mortell inside his mind groaned in frustration. Is it his hormones acting, that he can't help but think of dirty thoughts?

Second meeting of William Meadows, Mortell still didn't manage to identify the Identity of his acquaintance. But due to William, (with the shy and awkward guy asking if they could be friends) their Acquaintance status turned into Friends.

* * *

**Nov. 27, 1972**

Skull arrived at the Gathering early and exhausted. He look at the Table and only manage to find Viper in the Shadows who was counting the money from a briefcase.

The Briefcase was on the table opened, and there was a note and a folded letter to them. Skull ignored the cash and the letter. He glance on the note and frowned.

[ Although there are mishaps on your First Mission, The Mission is successful. You have done very well.

This is the reward for your First Mission. ]

Skull sighed. The cash in the briefcase is firmly stacked. It wasn't mentioned how much the money place in the briefcase. He curiously look at Viper. Under their hood, an unusual smile has made their way on their face.

" Mou~ why didn't it was mentioned how much money is place there. Is it regretful, that I needed to count the money. " The smile wasn't wiped off on the Esper's face even if they are 'complaining'.

Skull decided in his mind that Viper was being creepy. It is better to distance himself from the said Mist Flames User. Viper look at him. Skull was uncomfortable under their stare.

" You have the lowest contribution on the First Mission, your reward would be the least. " The Esper said before resuming on counting the money.

It was later, that the others has also started to arrived with Reborn arriving the last. It was unusual for him but Reborn was excused since his reason for being late was something unexpected happened to his acquaintance. Hearing Lal mutter about clams silently has bring up Skull's curiosity. While that is happening, Skull decided to stay closer to Luce but Reborn has taken his seat.

" Senpai! Your UNFAIR! "

Reborn ignored the lackey's wailing. As he was currently being under Luce's stare and unpleasant smile.

" You can't take the seat of other people, Reborn. " While she said that, Reborn noticed that Verde was also staring at him with his 'evil' eyes. It was more expressive and colder than usual.

In the end, it was decided that Skull would sat on Reborn's previous seat. Luce picked up the Letter that was placed beside the Briefcase.

[ Mission #2: Special Mission

Task: Missing Object Request

Requested by: Bovino Famiglia

For Further information and clarification, meet the Boss of Bovino Famiglia at Bovino Mansion in Nov. 29, 1972. 9:00 in the Morning.

Show the Letter to the Head Butler of the Bovino Famiglia. The Reward of the Mission can be discuss later. ]

As Luce finish reading the Letter, She unconsciously hold her forehead as she suddenly felt a headache from her vision.

_Pink smokes. Under the eyes of 'I Prescelti Sette', A two figures has emerged from the shady smoke._

_Brown hair and Red hair. Two teenage boys. The first person has a brown gravity defying hair and Wide brown eyes. The Second Person has a red hair and Red eyes which has a strange four pointed mark._

_" HIEEE! "_

_Brown terrified eyes stared at them under the worried stare of the strange red eyes._

" Are you alright? "

Reborn asked her. The Others were frowning, clearly worried about her sudden feeling of dizziness.

" I'm fine. " Luce smiled and thanked Reborn. " Oh dear, Things would get interesting. " She unconsciously muttered which resulted to many confuse stares.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**a/n: another chapter update! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Thank you TekoloKuautli for the many unexpected reviews! you have made my day more brighter and happy.**

**i was happy for the people who appreciated this story. thank you everyone.**

**through, please forgive me if the canon characters are OOC! sorry, i will try my best to don't make them ooc as possible.**

**english isn't my first language, please point out if there are typos, incorrect use of words, wrong grammars and mispellings.**

**suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Missing Object Request**

* * *

**Nov. 28, 1972**

Chris and Verde's relationship is still strained a little. But it was better than few days before which has Chris rebelling like a kid. The High Schooler has manage to calm down after a few days. It eventually came into his mind that Verde is right. They didn't have come into agreement regarding those people. He also came to understand that no matter whether their understanding and relationship came for the better or worse. Verde is still Verde. A Scientist whose attention and devotion was fully injected to Science and his pursuit of knowledge and discoveries.

Chris has decided to zealously reinforce his mind and protect those memories. Before that incident has happened, Chris started to doubt himself. Should he keep those memories to Verde? But after what happened and being dose with a cold hard truth of Verde's personality. Those doubts started disappearing.

Verde mustn't learn them, no matter what happens.

* * *

**Nov. 29, 1972**

The 'I Prescelti Sette' arrived at the Bovino Mansion. Currently, Reborn was helping Luce out in getting out of the car. She smiled gratefully. The Others has already gotten out of the Luxurious Car. Skull was curiously looking everywhere.

" THE GREAT SKULL-SAMA thinks that They have a STRANGE TASTE! " Skull's loud thought immediately resulted on Lal's angry glare. " Keep Quiet. " She stated firmly. Skull wilted down under her stare. If he didn't keep quiet he was certain that her eyes would have a 'You're still energetic, looks like we can increase your training.' look, which he didn't want to happen.

He was tortured from their Previous Training. Skull sighed as he thought of his busy schedule. Should he decrease his performance time on Circus? Even his Cloud flames can't help him with his mental exhaustion.

On the other hand, The Esper and the Martial Artist were 'smiling' at each other. Since their first mission and the food fight that happened after, they discovered their mutual hate for each other. Physical Skills and Illusion Techniques would never get along very well.

Viper have their information(Blackmail) book taken out. They have the book opened in one of the newest Pages. " Just give me some time and I would dig out your deepest and most humiliating secret. "Fon's slight smile didn't falter a bit. " I'm looking forward to your information. "

Beside the Esper and Martial Artist, Verde have put on his most disinterested yet exhausted expression. Chris was scared at the impending fight thought he was pleading Verde to glance at Lal and Fon. But Verde was refusing his request. Can't he just steal more discreet glances?

_"Lal was very cool and badass! She always look poised but intimidating. She was very Heroic and Manly! She looks so beautiful but intimidating! I think I would melt into goo everytime that she would glare at me! On the other hand Fon is very cool with his punch and kicks during the first mission! His fighting skills are admirable! I want to learn his skills! It was so Cool! I want to have him as a Shishou if possible! His smile is really nice! "_

Verde was annoyed again by Chris. The latter was in his Fanboy mode again. Previously Chris would just become like this if he was talking about those Useless Entertainments. Now he would started blabbering and talking about Lal and Fon sometimes if he was in a very good mood. He was also certain that Lal wasn't looking at Chris. She was glaring at him, Verde the Scientist. On the other hand, Chris statement of ' I wanted to have him as a Shishou if possible ' sounded like a lot from Chris former girl friends from his world saying 'I want to have your Babies!' when they are in the concert of their favorite idol.

Verde is a little bit disturbed. But he wouldn't relay those thoughts to Chris. There are only two outcomes if he said those words, Chris would laugh like he was dying or Embarrassed himself to Death.

Later, they were welcomed inside the Bovino Famiglia. Luce was ushered to seat and have a one to one talk with the Bovino Boss. Reborn was standing beside Luce, and glancing at the cowering Bovino Boss.

Why did that Mysterious and Suspicious Checker Mask, Issued the Mission to them of a small time Famiglia? The Bovino Famiglia is nothing special.

" Mr. Checkerface is r- really helpful. I didn't expect Mr. Ren– " The Bovino Boss stopped after receiving the World's Greatest Hitman stare.

" It was Reborn. " He corrected under the other curious gazes of the 'I Prescelti Sette'.

Y-Yes! Mr. Reborn...and you Ma'am to be part of the Specialize Group called Arcobaleno! " The Bovino Boss said hoping to alleviate his nervousness. Reborn's gaze didn't falter on him a bit. He hoped that he wouldn't be doomed because he nearly said Mr. Reborn's true name.

" The Mission. " Reborn ordered. The Servants of the Mansion can't do anything to help their poor boss. Under the stares of everyone, The Bovino Boss started muttering 'you can do it!' to himself, taking deep breaths before starting telling the Mission to them.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano****A/n: After a long long time, I am finally back but I can't promise a daily or weekly updates.****Again, with my usual reminders and warnings... English isn't my first language so please expect the wrong grammars, spellings and incorrect use of words. There was also the OOCness of the characters.****Reviews and suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

**Ch37: 2nd Mission: ****Time Bazooka and Run away niece**

* * *

**December 1****, 1972 (Saturday)**

Chris was humming within his and Verde's shared mindscape. Verde told him to keep quiet but Chris decided to ignore him. He can't help but feel to be vindictive towards Verde because all of the things that he experienced that was caused by Verde.

_" But Verde, I can't! It's Russia you know? We will go to Russia!!"_

Chris exclaimed in happiness as he continued humming a song. It was also one of the reason why he was currently humming. He was in a good mood because the Arcobaleno's second mission was in Russia. With Chris being in a good mood, the more and more that Verde was falling into annoyance and losing his patience.

A moments later, Verde decided to threaten Chris that they would never go to one of the Soviet Union's state and Verde can't wait to try a recent idea that came on his mind. Verde mentioned that it has to do with Phobias and one of the experiment procedures involves locking themselves in a dark cramped room full of snakes, spiders and scorpions.

_" You're kidding right? Verde? Hehe.. No way.."_

" I am only merely stating a fact. It was 100% credential if you didn't stop your humming."

Chris grumbled within his mind and decided to comply with Verde's 'request' (blackmail). He keep quiet and watched Verde lips curling up a little. Looking pleased and satisfied. 'Smug Bastard' Chris thought gloomily.

While Verde was doing his "Science Wizardy", Chris was looking forward on his first trip to Russia. He decided to think of happy thoughts instead of watching Verde's work. He began to daydream going in several tourist spot locations on Russia. He decided to request Verde to go on those tourist locations after the Arcobaleno finish their 2nd Mission.

Trailing off, Chris can't help but let his mind wander towards the content of the Arcobaleno's 2nd mission that was requested by the Bovino Don. It involves the retrieval of the Bovino Famiglia's family heirloom 'Time Bazooka'. The said item was capable of exchanging a present and future 10 years object, animal and people for 5 minutes. When Verde heard it from the Bovino Don, he have express his (extreme) 'interest' that caused the Bovino Famiglia Don to became unconscious because of fright and shock much to the annoyance of few Arcobaleno members. Of course, Luce was too kind and patient to express his annoyance over a simple matter. Fon has a slight smile on his face as always. Chris decided to ignore the tingly feeling that arose everytime that he thought of Lal and Fon. On the other hand, Skull a.k.a. Mortell Skud the civilian was fearful of Verde that he doesn't dare to express his annoyance.

Other than the retrieval of the object, the Arcobaleno also need to have the Bovino Don's 12 year old niece go back safely and unharmed. The 12 year old niece Bue and the Bovino Don has ended up in a small disagreement causing the niece to be hurt mentally and the Bovino Don regretting his words. But the Bovino Don never thought that his niece would end up running away and taking their family heirloom with her.

Chris couldn't help but sigh while thinking of the circumstances. The niece must be entering on her rebellious stage, but the Bovino Don was also in the wrong for saying such hurtful words to his niece. Through when the Bovino Don was telling the dramatic story, Reborn, Lal, Viper, Verde, Fon and even Skull wasn't sympathetic towards the story. The Bovino was too pitiful, how can they not say some comforting words like what Luce did? Now that he thought about it, maybe it was better that they didn't. The Bovino Don would only end up suffering from mental damage if they did it. The imagery was too scary to imagine.

Bue running away to Russia on the other hand was defying the common logic. Can someone tell him how would a 12 year old girl ended up in Russia by herself? It really defies the basic common sense. Does this world follows the normal logic or the anime logic?

It was thanks to Viper that the Arcobaleno have found out that Bue was in Russia. Viper the self proclaimed Esper was really good at gathering information. But Viper was charging the Arcobaleno for information. Skull was nearly in tears when he found out how much that information cost him and he ended up with a debt. If he didn't pay it in the deadline, Viper was ready to show everyone the blackmail book contents about Skull. Chris can't help but feel that Skull is pitiful. The Arcobaleno was supposed to be a teammates but Viper was charging the team members. Thinking about it, It was natural for Viper to feel don't cosy to the other Arcobaleno and treat them basically as strangers (or customers). Even Verde didn't trust the Arcobaleno a little despite their first mission together. He haven't warmed up a bit to them. The other Arcobaleno being hostile to Verde didn't help either.

Chris wondered when will be the day that the Arcobaleno would trust each other. Then Chris remembered what would happen in the future. Maybe it was better for Verde to not trust everyone if it would ended up broken. Chris felt that he was a horrible human being that day. He buried the guilty thoughts deep deep within where Verde would never found and feel them. Verde not aware of his past self complicated thoughts continued his invention project with a focused attentiveness.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**A/n: The usual warnings. English is not my first or second language. Please expect the wrong grammar, incorrect use of words, typos and misspellings.****I would also like to apologize if the characters are to OOC and didn't do them any justice.**

* * *

**Ch38: Meeting for the 3rd Time..**

* * *

**Dec. 2, 1972 (Sunday)**

Mortell sighed as he stared at the sky while walking around in Florence. He look at the crowd of lively people and he couldn't help but sigh again. Tomorrow, he would have to travel to Russia for the 2nd Mission. Luce has already arranged their flight. She was really capable. Skull thought. If it wasn't for it and on how the other Arcobaleno respected her, Skull would forgotten that Luce was part of the Mafia. A part of the higher ups– the highest. She was the Mafia Dona of some famous high end Famiglia. He would sometimes forgot and unconsciously let down his guard and cautiousness towards her because she was so nice. It was like that it was so surreal. How could she be a Mafia Boss? If it not for the clear BIG evidence parading themselves, there would no other way that Skull would believe someone that she was part of a Mafia. Probably, he would take their statement as a joke, Luce would offer her delicious cookies and BAM! He's dead! There's no way that Luce would poison her cookies right? Skull unconsciously feel cold shivers on his body just thinking about it.

Soon, all of his negative thoughts are quickly put aside on the deepest levels on the back of his mind when he saw a familiar someone. A tall figure with messy black hair wearing a thick brown coat was sitting, not looking at him. The person has his black eyes focused towards the beautiful and classic structure of Florence. He has a crimson red scarf wrapped around his neck snuggly. His gray glove covered hand are holding a pen, moving slowly yet with great dexterity.

Unconsciously, Skull's lips curled up. He can feel his good mood rising. He decided to slowly approach the figure. Right now, he wasn't Skull. But a simple lively young man who just happened to be a frequent tourist of Florence. He quickly discarded the thoughts of his current worries like the colorful name Arcobaleno. Shove it, he doesn't need them at this moment. He can just enjoy himself and chat with his recently found friend.

As he slowly approached, his new friend William turned their gaze towards his direction, surprising him. Sharp eyes narrowed at him. Cold and calculating darkness focused their attention towards him. Skull felt scared and frightened.

" ...Mortell."

A soft, mild mannered and a hesitant voice has spoken. Skull blinked. The delusion was broken. Warm and shy black eyes stared back at him. Skull decided to ignore the deja vu feeling. Stress and a lot of frustration must have gotten on him lately because he have just been hallucinating. Despite William's tall figure. He was just a nice and still caring introverted guy. He has a somewhat– no, a clearly good looking face in contrast to his demeanor. It would be hard for him to feel scared of that face. Even now, some passersby can't help but glance at William. He really need to relax and get the Arcobaleno and the mafia out of his head.

" William! " Mortell exclaimed. He give William one of his brightest and liveliest smiles. "So, what are you doing here sitting alone in the cold winter? Would you like to eat with me?"

Mortell said as he casually glance at the notebook and he parted his lips in surprise. He never thought that William would be talented in drawing. Mortell grinned when he saw William nodded his head a little.

" Let's go! "

He said with his happy modd becoming more prominent.

" Thanks for the free food. "

William says as he followed behind him. Skull also ignored that weird feeling. The feeling that this event was like it wasn't some kind of hanging out with friend.

'No, I am just casually hanging out with a guy! A friend!! Skull you're stressing out lately for this kind of mind process to pop out... It's ridiculous!!'

"... Is something wrong, Mortell? "

" Nothing!"

" It doesn't look like it's nothing. "

Mortell doesn't replied. He ignore the rising heat making their way to his face. It was so frustrating. He was here to relax! He doesn't plan to come out to look like an insane guy or this damn hormones working their way against him!

* * *

In the end, talking with William while eating at the Cafe sometimes caused Skull/Mortell's thoughts to go haywire. He couldn't help but think of his past dates since he was 15 years old which Skull couldn't count on his ten fingers. Dating Pretty, Kind, Charming and Unique girls. They were just some casual dates that never ended up progressing in a relationship. Skull haven't touched his food since his mind have gotten mess up. Those things keep on popping out! He was supposed to relax! Not to be stressed out!

" Food for your thoughts? "

William(Verde) asked as he stared at 'Mortell' who appeared to be in daze. His face looks like he was contemplating the greatest mysteries of Life. For Verde, It was probably he was thinking of some idiotic thoughts. Chris was already getting worried for the stuntman since he have started acting unlike his usual lively self.

Hearing the question, Mortell sighed.

" No need, I think my appetite is wonky today. "

William can hear bringing his hands on his face at their shared mindscape.

_" That was a metaphor!! " Chris complained._

_" His mind isn't properly functioning right now. I want can bring him home and study what is wrong with his mind if you want? "_

_" Nope! Nope! Nope! Verde you can't!! He's your teammate!!"_

Chris shivered as he imagine the clueless 'Mortell' on the dissection table and the innocent and introvert civilian William smiling at him shyly.

_" Such a wasted opportunity to properly study the cloud flames. What's more, it was the world's current strongest cloud flames."_

Chris ignored the little regretful feeling coming from Verde. He was currently worried on how to help Skull/Mortell on his current problem. But if it has to do with Mafia or Arcobaleno troubles, he wasn't certain if he could help him with Verde's help. And only if the latter would agree with him.

_" Hey! Verde what are you doing?! "_

Chris was startled when Verde inched closer to Skull and smiled.

" William?! "

Poor guy, he must be shock for the 'innocent civilian' William invading his personal space.

" I am looking forward on meeting you again after your trip on Russia. "

Chris and Mortell are confused. Chris was less confused and he have a feeling that Verde was planning something.

" huh? What Russia? "

Mortell gaze at William's genuine and sincere face. He was also sweating inside his mind. No way, did he say something about going in Russia to William? He can't remember!

" I am looking forward to the souvenir...I hope you enjoy your travel in Russia."

Facing the honest and kind face of William, Mortell thought that he have said something while he wasn't paying attention.

" Yeah.. I would make sure to give the souvenir to you once we meet again. You would be still here in the Florence right? "

Mortell asked hesitantly. He also felt guilty for not paying attention and berating his mind for wandering. Thankfully, it seems that he didn't reveal something about the Mafia. He shivered as he remembered about the tales of Vendice that he have heard from Viper. Mortell smiled when William nodded his head.

_" What the heck, Verde!! You are toying with his mind!! "_

_" He deserve it. I don't like someone who wasn't paying attention."_

A few minutes later, Mortell has his full attention on William, the surroundings and eating the food. He doesn't let his mind wonder on those midlife crisis stuffs as he was afraid that it would result on Vindice popping out of nowhere.

Later, Mortell said his goodbye to William after eating together at the Cafe. He watched William's back from the distance while the latter was walking away from him. He blinked his eyes again when he saw the familiar silhouette of one of the Arcobaleno on William for a moment. He was tired. Skull sighed. He needed to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**A/n: Another update again... The usual wrong grammar, incorrect use of words, typos, misspellings and etc. As usual. There was also the OOC warnings and I apologize again and again.**

* * *

**Ch39: ****Clothes**

* * *

**Dec. 3, 1972 (Monday)**

Six out of the seven arcobaleno successfully arrive in one of the Russia. Bless Luce and her kind soul. Unfortunately, she couldn't come with the Arcobaleno due to her current condition. Chris and Verde's gaze turned towards the other Arcobaleno. Skull was in his usual leather outfit with his helmet on. He was still a lively oddball despite the negative degrees celsius temperature of Russia. But there are times where Skull would shiver occasionally. Viper is still on hood and robes but there was some slight or major altering on his/her get-up. The robes have gotten longer, while the edge of Viper's hood has an additional white fur over it's edges. Lal Mirch was wearing a winter camouflage military uniform while Fon was wearing a black changsan. Chris couldn't help but want to stare at the two for more than an hour or as long as he want. But there was Verde, the mood breaker, the killjoy, the party wrecker and etc. With just a millisecond glance, he have quickly break the beautiful daydreams of Chris in an instant.

_" What the heck!! Verde!! Can't you just appreciate the beautiful scenery?! "_

Chris expressed his frustration. He was currently gnashing his teeth. In answer to his frustration, Verde turned his glance at the 'beautiful scenery' of the snow covered international airport.

_" Satisfied? "_

_" Arghhh!! Fuck you Verde!! "_

Chris glared at Verde. Of course the latter wouldn't see him glaring because Chris was inside Verde's body. At that kind of thought, his face immediately turned green and pale.

'What a horrible imagery! I don't freaking want to be inside Verde. That is disgusting..'

Previously he wanted to punch something, probably Verde. Now, he want to bang his head into something solid. His mind is messed up. It was probably confused with his hormones, his death, the stress, his slight little bit of crush with Lal and Fon and another additional STRESS. Maybe watching ecchi anime and reading R-18 books was also at fault.

But if those phrase «Chris was insides Verde's body» would be interpreted in a scientific or made into a movie it would be titled «The Conception». With Verde as the Mama or Papa Scientist and Chris as his genetically produce baby. It would probably dubbed as a Sci-fi and Horror themed movie.

' ugh...Crazy... I am now maybe entering in the beginning stages of Insanity Level 2. '

While Chris was starting descent over the problem of his 'sanity'. Verde turned his gaze to Reborn who was still in his usual outfit like skull. But Verde decided to look carefully.

'A new clothes and hat.'

Reborn has chosen to ignore the intense and blatant stare coming from Verde and currently decided to think of new plans if somehow their Plan A to D have failed. Other than that, he would probably need to discuss the tortu– training of Skull with Lal Mirch. The World's Strongest Hitman can't ignore the stare longer when within each second the unhinged scientist who was wrapped in over five layers of clothes have gotten closer and closer to him. Reborn has already prepared his 'gun' and probably use his Sun flames just in case. If there are people that he would be most wary and cautious, it would be arranged as the Checker Face in the 1st Rank, Viper in the 3rd Rank and Luce in the 5th Rank. Currently, Verde was in 2nd Rank and his rankings would change based on his future actions. He was already prepared for the incoming attack but there are no lightning flames, scalpel or injections.

Silence soon descended. The other Arcobaleno couldn't help but stare when Verde have touched Reborn. It was indirect but he still touched Reborn. Most specifically Verde was touching Reborn's black suit.

_" Verde what the heck are you doing?! "_

_" His suit has changed into a new brand and it has gotten more 'Expensive'."_

Chris wanted to faint that day when Reborn's eyes glowed yellow and he have his gun which he always called Leon pointed at them.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano****A/n: The usual error warnings as usual and OOCness (=') Hehe, I am starting to get tired in the putting the usual warnings here. I would also like to thanks Entranced by you, Mystic Moon Flower, thewhiteangel213, deathwearsblack and the others who are still reading this Fanfic.****Lately I have been trouble on thinking about my very first story that was published online. I have fucked up in it's rewriting and haven't been able to touch it for years to months. Hehe, I have made it when I was still in my late junior high school years and I was still completely crazy that day or suffering from a major case of imaginative mind and perversion. Anyway, the story is about a scientist dying and reincarnated as a Cannon fodder character in an Otome Game. As the Cannon Fodder, he got recently into an accident that nearly killed him and recover the memories of his past life. MC, decided to avoid his doomed future by being put into guillotine by his Duke father and brother because of his sins from raping his sister the villainess, and killing many innocent people. After his death, he got revive by one of the Demon lord's generals and become the powerful S class lich under that general. In the end, he got killed by the Heroine and her party, including his brother.****Anyway, that story features a psychotic servant who was obsessed with eyes and the MC's dead mother. A sadistic Father, The MC's ice cold father, perverted crown prince, tsundere 3rd prince, mentally unstable 4th prince with hand fetish, normal and stoic 2nd prince, Demon Lord, Heroine, Another Duke's daughter Villainess other than her sister who was also reincarnated, the heroine's brother who was also reincarnated and also doomed to die in the future just like the two. We have also the Marquis son who have a doll fetish and a sociopath who keep killing innocent little girls here and there.**

**So.. Ugh, I would have trouble rewriting it for the 2nd time. I apologize for my ranting.**

* * *

**Ch40: The Weird Phenomenon**

* * *

**Dec 4, 1972 (Tuesday)**

Within one of the towns of Russia, there has been a recently rising rumors of fluffy aliens lurking secretly on the town. The townspeople are afraid but they can't just move away from the town because of the harsh winter. They are afraid that they may sweep up by a snowstorm and die in coldness. So, no moving out of the town for a while. But one of the townspeople decided to look for help and help her fellow townspeople. And ended up unknowingly got involve with the Russian Underworld. Thankfully, she still got the help that she needed at the cost of her joining one of the Russian Bratva as their Rain. As a result, the Cirmon Bratva was currently in the said town finding the said Aliens. But they didn't still manage to find the said Aliens other than finding out that things keep appearing and dissapearing randomly to be replaced by something by a few minutes. Their illusionist have already checked that it wasn't an illusion. As for the creepy child laughter, the mist user wasn't certain. Some mafia members of them have suggested that it was some kind of evil Slavic creature. For the few days they didn't find anything useful about the instigator of this weird phenomenon while posing as some kind of geeky sci-fi and alien enthusiasts to the townspeople.

Miesha, the brave lady who seek help for her townspeople and now part of the Cirmon Bratva was speechless by the events. Originally, her fellow townspeople are scared of the events, but when she came back, she can see that the town has changed so much. Different signage were placed around the town saying: « Aliens Here! Entrance fee cost 100 Rubles!!», « Alien Snacks and drinks for only 20 Rubles!!», « See the unknown warping phenomenon: 1 minute= 50 Rubles, 3 minutes= 100 Rubles, 5 minutes = 250 Rubles. 30 minutes = 1,000 rubles.» Even her parents and little brother are into this weird, ugh... Just thinking about it make her want to shout in frustration.

" Sister, you are really amazing for bringing so many customers!! "

Her little brother said in awe as he look at the 'geeky sci-fi enthusiasts' who was taking pictures of their different objects and sceneries.

" You have an amazing foresight!! You would really do well in a business! "

Miesha only 'smiled' while her little brother look at her with wonder and adoration.

' Idiot, this sister got pulled into the Mafia because she can't bear to see her precious little brother crying every day and have her parents and the people getting worried and panicking. Foresight? Net, no, nadah... This Sister has obviously have a bad luck! '

Miesha sighed forlonly as she gaze at the distance where she saw her mother and father at the recently established stand of theirs. They are selling souvenirs like big green headed alien stuff toys, fluffy black cloud alien and etc. She can also see their Pakhan who look so interested in the stuff toys and the other flame users there. She can't understand why rain users are important in the Russian Underworld. Sky, she can understand since they are the Pakhan. Cloud because they are very powerful. But why rain?

'this is really getting weird.. Maybe, it would start raining aliens later?'

" Ah, there are new customers sister! "

Her little brother stood up. Miesha followed where her little brother's hands are pointed. She saw six people entering their town and being welcomed by one of their neighbors.

" Welcome to stranny town where weird phenomenon happens! Where is your identification card Sers and you, beautiful ledi? "

" Here."

The man wearing a sunglasses and have a spiky black haired said. The way that he said that simple word was clear, clean and strongly pronounced. It sound so melodious and charming.

" Mr. Rebornberg? Director and Writer? Oh, how wonderful! I didn't know that our humble town would be grace with the presence of a famous director! Ji Feng, a renowned martial artist and celebrity in China."

Looks like their neighbor have started fawning after the two.

" Oh, Ms. Lala Spice is also an action star? How amazing! I would looking forward on the result of the movie beautiful ledi. "

Ugh.. This is why this foolish neighbor is still a bachelor. He have no manners!

The lady nodded her head slightly.

Miesha can agree that the lady is indeed beautiful. She can become more beautiful if she would remove her stern attitude.

" And now we have Ms. Viperona! Oh sorry my beautiful ledi how I didn't notice you before! You were like a ghost! Your mere presence give me chills and shivers!"

How come she didn't notice that other lady?

" A magician, beast tamer and illusionist. Oh my beautiful ledi, please bring me towards your wonderful illusions! "

Again, what a flirt!

Miesha saw the lady Viperona smiled ambigously.

" Only if you pay very well."

The neighbor back away and said. " Oh, maybe not. I still need to earn more Rubles and this humble and honest man are only a poor person. "

Their neighbor look at next identification card.

" Vincent Vanstein. Cameraman, Chaffeur and Assistant. "

Her neighbor merely glance at the poor man who was covered in many layers of clothes with uninterested look. Miesha thought that it was harsh and cruel. Her neighbor look at the next card with an intense stare and she was surprised when her neighbor immediately launched himself to the young man in biker outfit. He cling on the young man's leg so tightly and the young man's companion are surprised by their neighbor's attitude.

" Ahhhhhh!! Skull De Mort! "

What the hell? Wait, did he just said Skull De Mort?!! Her brother was already coming towards the strangers.

" Unfair! Wait for me Miko! "

She need to get an autograph!!


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**A/n:****Thank you for the wonderful comments, follows and favorites everyone**.

**Warnings: The Usual Incorrect grammars, use of work (typos, misspelled words etc.) OOCness of the characters.**

* * *

**Ch41: Popularity**

* * *

_Flash_

_{Bue refusing to go home.}_

_Flash_

_{ Verde scaring the poor little girl.}_

_Flash_

_{ A mishap.}_

_Flash_

_{ Red rain staining the pure white snow ground.}_

_Flash_

_{Skull's face frozen in shock}_

_Flash_

_{A burst of sun, mist, storm and rain flames}_

_Flash_

_{A socketless eyes staring at the green haired scientist with so much anger and hatred.}_

_Flash_

_{«Slavic Creatures»}_

_Flash_

_{ Ivan Valmont. A legendary figure in the Russian Underworld.}_

" Luce? Are you alright?! "

Bright purple eyes stared at her with a worried expression. Despite the headache and new worry growing inside her, Luce smiled slightly towards the person.

" Don't worry, I'm fine. "

The person glance at her dubiously. Luce can't help but chuckle at the person's expression.

" I am really alright. "

She replied and the person stubbornly look at her with an intense stare.

" I don't believe you. "

The person enunciated those words with a firm determination. Luce sighed and look at the person. His purple eyes was still staring at her. Immediately, Luce's eyes swept towards the person's white suit, the gray coat and the pink tie beneath the collar.

" I just got an another headache. "

" From your premonitions? "

" Yes. "

Luce muttered distractedly still glancing at the pink tie.

" Luce what are you looking at? "

The person said with an anxious tone while feeling uncomfortable with Luce's attention.

" How cute! The pink tie really suits you, Pasticcino. "

The person immediately become flustered.

" Well.. you commented before that you wanted me to wear a pink tie.. anyway, you are changing the topic! So Luce, did you see anything that is a matter of concern and worry? "

" Yes. " Luce said, her expression turning a bit more serious with her frowning. The person immediately close the distance between them, choosing to stand by her side while she sat on the soft and comfortable chair.

" Unfortunately, I can't do anything about it. "

_It was fate after all... A destiny._

" It will be alright, Cara. "

_I can't do anything to change it._

" The events would also happen in another country. "

Luce close her eyes when she felt a warm embrace from behind.

" It's not your fault. "

* * *

Five of the I Prescelti Sette was starting at the very long line of people with a variety of different reactions. Reborn, despite maintaining his calm has a gleam on his onyx eyes as he stared at one of their members. He was staring at the cloud who was being basked with attention and affection from the townspeople of this strange town.

" How Ironic. "

Verde and Chris turned their gaze when Lal smiled while saying those words with ridicule at her tone.

" Is this what they call basking in a sun? "

Beside her, both of them can see that Reborn's stare on Skull become more prominent. Viper and Fon seems find that the current situation was interesting while Verde just wanted to finish the mission as soon as possible but it seems that it was impossible with the current situation.

_" I didn't know that Skull is super popular. "_

Chris commented while Verde can heard the awe and amazement from his voice. The feeling of annoyance was rising within him.

_"From what have my helpers have gathered, The Circue des Milleurs was the most popular and well known Circus in the world. They are known to travel around the world. More particularly, around the Europe. "_

_" Amazing! So that's why Skull is popular! Skull is member of that Circus? "_

_" Yes, he was in fact, the 'star' of the show– the 'circus'. "_

_" I see! "_

Chris awe and amazement in his voice become more prominent.

_" It was just a circus. "_

_" But Skull was still an amazing guy! He was cool! He was a famous stuntman! "_

_" And I am a scientist. "_

Verde stated while they glanced at Viper who have somehow started collecting fees from the townspeople. Reborn and Skull's gaze have met somehow and the latter shivered. He stopped signing autographs from the eager crowd and glance at Reborn with fear on his eyes when the world greatest hitman have slowly approached him and the complaining townspeople.

" I apologise but the signing time is over. I need to do my job properly and shoot the movie. "

Immediately, complaints and dissatisfaction rose from the crowd.

" No way!! "

" I still need to hug Mister Skull! "

" We want to see his death defying tricks! "

" What? But I still need Master Skull to sign this stuffs! I need his autographs so I can sell– cough, cough, I mean give this to my children, nieces and nephews!! "

'Viperona' was looking at the man with suspicion together with the other townspeople.

The townspeople slowly dispersed doing their own businesses. Verde was staring at the frightened Skull with Reborn saying something to him. Probably threatening the poor stuntman with death or torture. At that thought, Verde's lips curled up in satisfaction. Chris can feel Verde's satisfaction radiating through their shared mindscape.

_" Verde your a sadist! "_

_Chris accused Verde through the latter denied it._

_" I am not a sadist. "_

_Chris could tell that it was a partial truth._

_" hmmm...are you perhaps envious of the attention and fame? "_

_"..."_

_Verde decided to ignore him._

_" Ohh, Verde is jealous! Hahahaha you're jealous!! "_

_" Close your mouth and tell that to Reborn. "_

_" But he can't hear me. Perhaps you could tell him that yourself? "_

Later, Chris was wailing as Verde was lecturing him with the procedures of different kind of dissection towards his experiments. Meanwhile, a fluffy black haired girl with green eyes was staring at the events transpiring around the town from the distance.


End file.
